Fallen Angel
by JerseyGirl
Summary: Callie have an inportant speech at a ballroom party thats going to be telivised. But something happens....Now CHAPTER 4 (Not five) IS UP! PLEASE R
1. Ballroom Incident

A Fallen Angel  
  
This is my first Swat Kat Fic and I hope you like it! Oh yeah the disclaimer!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Swat Kats Characters or own the show, Hanna Barbara does and I think Turner too. Except the characters that I made, they do not own my characters. However, I do like watching it! Wish they will make new episodes, it is a possibility though. Also if anyone wrote a fanfic that resembles closely, or is identical to this story. It is purely coincidental and I am sorry. Wow, that covers everything so NOBODY cannot sue me! Anyway, if you did you cannot get any money from me because I am a poor 16 year old! Anyway here it goes!  
  
  
  
It is a clear sky evening in Mega Kat City. The sun is about to set for the night. The city is alive with people shopping for clothes and items, without wondering where is the next mutated monster is going to pop out or when is a big flood that's going to destroy the whole city. Kittens playing together without fear and worry, and families do not even have a care in the world. This type of days is VERY uncommon. Particularly in Mega Kat City, these are sings of bad things going to happen.   
However, the citizens of Mega Kat City do not need to fear, as long as the Enforcers are in the air protecting the skies and people, and the people of Mega Kat City see the famous black jet known as the Turbo Kat. Also, those famous pilots that fly that famous jet called the Swat Kats, patrolling the dangerous skies of the unpredictable City.  
" It looks like another quiet evening Razor." T-Bone said.  
" Yeah it was quiet for almost a month. I guess every bad guy, robot, psycho, mad scientist, I-want-to-take-over-the-world type of person, and insane clowns are on vacation. I wonder what's up with that." Razor said suspiciously.   
" I don't know but it looks like nothings going to happen tonight. I guess we can go back to the hanger and play videogames."  
" Naw I'm hungry I want something to eat. Like pizza with anchovies! Mmmmmm." Razor's was drooling on both corners of his mouth thinking about the pizza.  
" Ok Buddy I guess were goin' home to get some pizza. But not from Pat's Pizza Place. I hate that crazy cashier lady. And they don't even deliver too."   
Jake had a evil smile on his face and said "Well we can always play Rock- Paper- Scissors, who ever loses has to get the pizza." Razor said.  
" OK Razor, just be prepared to loose!" T-Bone piloted the jet back to their hanger.  
  
In the Grand Mega Kat City Hotel, a worried and nervous Miss. Briggs was walking around a big hotel room. She was wearing a beautiful white ballroom gown. With pearl earrings, and a short pearl necklace, Callie kept asking with worry a short haired carrot colored woman with a skinny structure, " Do you think this outfit looks ok?" Then Callie had a disgusted look on her face looking at the pink ballroom gown. An angry Callie said, "I really wanted to wear this dress, but you see what those people at the cleaners did to it." Callie pick up the dress but instead of being lose and free, it was stiff like a 2x4. To show Katie how stiff it was she banged it on the wall and the dress still will not budge "I told them not to put too much starch! And did they listen Miss. Katiez? No! They made a lethal weapon out of my dress!"   
" Don't worry Miss. Brigs. How many times I gotta tell ya. I think white is your color. Anyway, the dress looks cool on ya. And don't call me Miss. Katiez, call me Kate, Okay."   
Callie looks at the digital clock near the large bed. It read 6:45. Callie then remembers the speech that she was supposed to recite. Callie started to get nervous, and said to herself," Ok, ok. Calm down Callie girl. You did a billion speeches before in your life, heck you even wrote a bunch of speeches for yourself and the mayor, why this one is so...soo different from the rest?"   
" 'Cause you're like a very popular Mayor, well a Deputy Mayor, Miss. Briggs, its like on TV, the radio, and tomorrow its gonna be on the newspapers. And don't you have to ballroom dance or somthin'?" Katie said. Callie became more worried and thought to herself 'why didn't I took that dance class years ago? It would have been useful I don't want to look like a idiot yet alone fall.' As a worried Callie pace the room, Katie thought for a solution for Callie's problem awhile and then happily said " Hey I know! How 'bout ya give me an blond wig and a gown like that and Ill take ya place."  
Callie sigh " No, that's ok Katie I'll just face the music." Callie looks at the digital clock near the bed again and it read 7:00. "OH NO im late! Im late! Im late!" Callie put on her white high heel shoes, grabbed her State of address speech, and ran out the door like lightning. Katie still sitting on the dark blue recliner calmly stand up and walked out of the room and to the elevator, and standing next to the highly nervous Callie, Katie said to her, " Miss. Briggs. Ugh... I think your gonn'a do ok. I've never seen a Deputy Mayor that works harder then the mayor before. Your gonna do fine... wow that sounds so corny Well you know what I mean Miss. Briggs."  
" Thanks Katie." Callie said. That little statement by Katie put almost all her fears and worries away. That one person knew all the hard work, and long hours that she did for this city. The elevator door open and the two cats walk inside and closed the elevator but then Katie yelped "OWW!"  
"Katie what's wrong?!" Callie said with concern.  
An embarrass Katie looked at Callie and pointed to her tail " Uhh, Callie can you help me get my tail from between the doors please."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Jake, lying on the comfortable couch, is watching a horror movie about a crazy man in a hockey mask. He was waiting for his friend Chance to come back from getting the pizza, but then Jake started to worry about Chance. Jake said to himself with concern, " Gee, I hope that Crazy cashier lady doesn't tried to throw hot tomato sauce at Chance again."  
Jake then heard a door open and heard Chance saying random four letter words to himself. Then he told Jake," I cannot believe that a big city like MKC doesn't have a pizza shop near here 'cept that Pizza place. And I cant believe that I loss to a stupid rock paper scissors game with you.   
"Hey, you wanted to play rock paper scissors to see who's gonna' pick up the pizza, you lost. Besides its funny, you know I should of came along to see what happen." Jake notices that Chance's coat was stained with tomato sauce.   
" She threw tomato sauce at you again did she?" Jake said. Chance gave a nod " Yeah, she kept the twenty dollars and she didn't gave me the pizza too."  
Jake was laughing and said, " Oh well, I didn't want a pizza anyway, I fell like hamburgers."   
Chance, staring at Jake, was about to kill him until Jake saved himself by changing to MBC. Jake said, "Hey what's this? Oh its that State of address thing on TV."  
" What's a state of address?" A curious Chance said. Jake was glad that Chance attention was to the TV then him. " Its when all the mayors of major cities make a speech about the condition of the city and stuff. Hmm, I remember hearing over a conversation about Callie being the first Deputy Ma-"  
" She's in this thing too!?" Chance asks with wide eyes.  
" Yeah I think so Chance, but they just started so we gotta wait for a while."  
" Aww man, it's going to be a long time Jake?" Chance said.  
  
  
Katie and Callie walking together out of the elevator into the big hallway that led to the Grand Ballroom. When they finally arrive, Katie was dumbfounded; the ballroom was decorated with streamers. Also, there were many round tables with pink and white table clothes. The ceiling is painted with a dark blue with the map of the constellations embodied on it. Also a sky dome that was made out of glass, you can see the sky right inside the ballroom. It took a long time for Katie to look around and then yelled " Wow! This place is beautiful and huge! It can probably fit about five jets and with more room to spare. How can we find your table?"  
A familiar voice was calling Katies name from the other side of the ballroom. Katie looked around to find the source of the familiar voice through the sea of important politicians, waiters, and security. Then she sees a woman wearing a short black skirt with a white blouse, signaling her to come over. Katie smiled at Callie and said happily, " Miss. Briggs ya can find you seat, I got to go see someone for a minute. 'Kay." Katie walk to the woman and happily cried, " HI Felina! Wow I never saw you in a skirt before, you look great."  
Felina was flattered by Katies compliment," Uhh...Thanks Katie. But this will be the last time I wear this again." Then Felina ask Katie " Katie did you see if anyone followed Miss. Brigs anywhere?"  
"No Felina, she stayed in her room all nervous 'n stuff."  
" Did you check inside the room to see if there were any traps or weapons that can hurt her?"  
" Nope, 'cept her other dress, the cleaners put too much starch and its very stiff. Hey Felina what did Ferral, Walters, and you did?"  
" I had to secure the parameters around the building, Walters is the head security and Uncle was in charge of guarding Mayor Banks."  
" Man, with all these guards we could just ask the Swat Kats to help too."  
" Uncle didn't want to. He thinks that if we ask the Swat Kats it would look like the Enforcers and him can't handle it."  
" Ohh, it's kind of a lot like a status thing with commander Ferral, huh?"   
". Hey! Why you're having a conversation with me, all I just wanted to know was if you was doing your job, wouldn't want to let you get in trouble, you better watch Miss. Briggs."  
" Oh! Well I gotta go now Felina! See ya!" Katie walked over where Callie was sitting.  
  
Callie finally find her table, it was a card that said "Mega Kat City" on it, then she sat down and started to review her notes on her speech. Then a young twenty something she cat walked up to her and politely said " Miss. Deputy Mayor, were almost ready in about five minutes. Want us to help you with anything?"  
"No thank you." Callie then change her mind and said, " Never mind where's the back stage."  
  
They young lady show Callie the way to the Backstage of the set and their were a lot of backstage workers, the young she kat showed her where she was suppose to stand. " Ok, this X on the floor is where you go to stand. And speak loudly in this microphone, but not too loud or the microphone will start the screech, okay Miss. Deputy Mayor."  
' Sure. Callie stand on the X and for the last time reviewed her notes.  
  
" Hey Chance, Callie gonna come on in a few seconds." Jake yelled for Chance. Chance ran from out the small kitchen with a sandwich and jump on the couch. Franticly Chance said " Is it on. Is it on? Is it on!"  
"No not yet! In one minute."  
  
Callie saw the director gave a sign that she will be on in fifty seconds. She saw Commander Ferral, Felina Ferral, Mayor Banks, and her enforcer bodyguard Katie, who was cheering her on, sitting at the table. Then she saw the green light on the camera, she knew that she was on. She then started her speech.  
" Hello, I'm Deputy Mayor Miss. Briggs for Mega Kat City, the..."   
Callie started to hear someone familiar call her voice. She thought to herself  
' Its just my imagination just keep going.'  
Callie continued her speech " The city has improved in over four-" then she had a sharp pain in her head. " Oww!" she cried.  
Katie started to notice something is wrong, she whispers to Felina and Commander Ferral " Hey guys I think something's not right, I know she's nervous and all but, she just said oww."  
" Katie are you defiantly sure nobody suspicious was around Miss. Briggs?" Felina whisper back. "Yeah Miss. Briggs was in her room changing from her work clothes to the gown. And nobody came up to the door." Katie said. " Commander I swear, nobody came in the room. I didn't even sleep or blink. I was even sitting next to the door incase someone slam through the door. And even if they did I have a gun right in my pocket book."  
Commander Ferral said, " I believe you Miss. Katiez, but she is acting weird."  
  
Jake and Chance notice something is wrong too. Chance said with concern " Did she just said oww? What's wrong?"  
" I don't know, I know she's not the type to have a nervous breakdown, or a heart attack at her age." Jake said.  
" I fell something's not right Jake." Chance said.  
  
Callie thought to herself 'Oh no, I hope I didn't said oww. This is embarrassing. I better start with the speech now.'  
She started to say her speech over, " The city has improved in four years, population growth doubled from five million to-"  
" Callie notice that her nose was running like a faucet, she though to herself ' Oh god not now, my nose." she wipe under her nose and then she said to herself " I'm-I'm- I'm bleeding through my nose!"  
Katie sees the blood rushing out of Callie's nose, " What the heck, Commander I'm going backstage! Something horribly very wrong." Katie stands up and with her pocket book she ran backstage. " Wait Katiez! I'm going with you too, Mayor Manx do not move from this spot. Felina protect the mayor. We will be right back." Mayor Banks was horrified he turned to Felina and said with fright " W-w-what's happening to Callie? This isn't normal." Felina didn't gave a response.  
  
Chance saw the fright in Callie's eyes and franticly said," Jake! She's bleeding through her nose! What the heck's happening!"  
" Ok this if far from normal, maybe she so nervous-"  
" Jake you don't get a nosebleed from getting nervous, hey what is she doing now."  
  
Callie step two steps back, then she thought to herself 'Oh no I tried to get this bleeding under control by my self, but it wont work! Why do I have the sudden urge to cough?"  
Callie was trying to hold in her cough but she could not control it. Then she started to cough a lot, and as a automatic thing to do she covered her mouth. Then when she removed her hands from her mouth she sees red blood all over her hands, her white dress, and some small spots of blood on the polish wooden stage. Callie couldn't keep herself under control and she started to hyperventilate "Oh no! What's happening to me!" She couldn't get her breathing in control, Then she heard the familiar voices that's in her head and a sharp pain allover her body. She screamed loud, and then became very cold, and then she fainted. She collapses on the floor with her eyes closed.  
" OH NO! Miss. Briggs!" Katie ran up to Callie and started to fell her pulse. She prayed that she was alive. Then a miracle happened, she felt her pulse but it was week. " She's halfway dead! She's cold and in hypothermic shock! Commander Ferral, Felina SOMEBODY! CALL AN AMBULANCE! HURRY!" People were trying to escape the ballroom and everyone was panicking. Commander Ferral heard Katie's plea, he ordered a guard trying to guide the guest to safety " I want a medic helicopter on the street under five minutes PRONTO!"  
" Yes Sir!"  
" Mayor are you ok! Speak to me! Where are you!?" Felina cried she then heard noises from under the table. She looked under the table and saw Mayor. Manx curled up in a ball shocked. " Oh no we got to get the mayor 'outta hear too before he has a heart attack!"  
  
" CRUD! WHAT HAPPENED TO CALLIE!?!" Chance screamed.  
" I DON'T HAVE NO IDEA BUT WE GOT TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK! LETS GO!"  
As fast as they can they went into the hanger and they quickly put on their suites and jump inside the jet. Chance put the jet in full blast and the jet blast through the hanger and went into the sky headed to the MKC Memorial Hospital.  
  
  
This is part one of the story! How did you like it? Was it good, bad, suck, I try to fix it if it sucks! Thanks for reading!  
  
Jersey Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. MKC Memorial Hospital

  
  
NOTE: I had to put the Gener to PG a little bit of curssing. Only two curse words. Oh yeah DISCLAIMER. I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS!  
  
  
Their was mass confusion, and fear inside the hotel because while the enforcers were trying to evacuate people out of the hotel. The press was trying to get inside the hotel. Outside the hotel the streets was cluttered with cats, some were the medic team trying to heal people who fell while running to the exit, and some were trying to get Mayor Manx to get out of shock. Some of the press who was trying to enter the hotel decided to stay outside and cover the breaking news. Some were just bystanders trying to see what is happening The Medic Helicopter arrived at the Grand Mega Kat City Hotel in six minutes, but had to wait for three minutes because there was a lot of clutter and cats on the street. Felina, Ferral, and other enforcers cleared the street so the helicopter can land. Then a doctor jumped out of the helicopter and went straight to Ferral and ask with concern " Where's Miss. Briggs?"  
" She's right on the stage in the ballroom. Won't miss it."  
  
The doctor jogged with medical equipment to the hotel entrance, along with three helpers. And yelled " Ok guys we got a 413 in our hands, who ever in our way don't worry, the enforcers will get them out of our way. God I hope were not too late."  
  
Katie, still looking over Callie, was still looking for a doctor in the now empty ballroom. No longer the beautiful ballroom with pink streamers and round tables, But tables topped over with broken chairs. Katie then seen a gray cat running to her and with one leap jump on the stage, and franticly yelled, " Katie! what the heck happen! I was patrolling the garage area, and all of a sudden theirs screaming and people saying Miss. Briggs is dead! I was trying to get inside but all those people were trying to get outside! Why theirs blood all over Katie, you know what's gonna' happen to you!? Jesus Christ Katie your gonna' get canned like Jake and Chance two years ago-" Katie cut off Kyle and Katie screamed while holding her tears," I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO ME KYLE! AS LONG AS SHE IS LIKE THIS! SO CALM THE HELL DOWN AND GO LOOK FOR THE MEDIC NOW!" As long as Kyle knew Katie, he never see her scream like that. He ran to the main entrance yelling help. Katie, trying to clean the blood off Callie's face, was making sure Callie was still alive; she felt her pulse once every two minutes. Even though Callie felt cold, she was still alive. Katie, trying to be calm, talked to Callie, still trying to hold her tears. " Miss. Briggs, if you can hear me, the medic team will come in a couple of minutes. There are just taking a long time because they are tying to get through the people. Miss. Briggs you know your very lucky with all this blood you loss, you didn't die yet." Kyle screamed, " Katie! The medic here!" Katie gave a sigh and said, " Good, lets get you out of hear Miss. Briggs."   
  
At the Mega Kat City Memorial Hospital, the staff was waiting for Miss. Briggs to enter. Two thirty something doctors was on the roof waiting for the helicopter to come with their precious cargo. One was a dark brown tomcat with black hair with dark green eyes. The other one was a light brown shekat, with black long hair with white streaks in it with dark brown eyes. The tomcat was smoking a cigarette. The shekat looked at the smoker and said " Gee, I wonder how bad is Miss. Briggs? Zack do you know?"  
" Well Mali, when I was watching the TV in the Faculty Lounge she started to bleed through her nose, and then she started to cough up blood. Then she collapses on the floor. That's when the broadcast was cut off." Zack look at his digital clock and it reads 8:30. Zack said with frustration " Jesus, where's that chopper at? The hotel is not that far from here."  
" Maybe it took a long time to land." Mali then look up the sky and saw a black jet hovering over them, then Mali yelled " Look! It's a UFO!"  
" No, it's the Swat Kats, well they early."  
  
The jet landed on the Hospital roof, then the engines cut off. T-Bone and Razor jump out and ran up to the two doctors, Razor ask the doctors " Hey, where Miss, Briggs? There not here yet?"  
Mali said, " No, their late."  
" Extremely late." Zack add.  
" Hey I see the chopper now! We better get ready Zack, 'cause were gonna be workin' a long time." Said Mali.   
  
  
" Thanks Commander Ferral for letting me ride in the Helicopter." Katie said quietly. Ferral look at Katie and said, " We had to take you along Katiez, you were the only one who was around Miss. Briggs from the time we entered the Hotel, to when Miss. Briggs collapse. Anyway, your still Miss. Briggs Bodyguard." There was an eerie quietness in the helicopter. All that's heard was the helicopter blades slicing through the air. The helicopter pilot cried, " Hey! Were at the hospital now! I guess the Swat Kats beat us to it."   
Katie's light blue eyes brighten up, " Were at the Hospital now! And the Swat Kats are here!"  
Ferral covered his hands with his face and gave a sigh.   
  
The helicopter pilot lands the vehicle on the Hospital roof. The two doctors slide the door and pulled the stretcher out of the helicopter, Callie was strapped on the stretcher. Zack and Mali grabbed the stretcher with Callie on it and ran to the elevator. The only ones left on the rooftop was T- Bone, Razor, Ferral, and Katie.   
" What happen to Miss. Briggs, Ferral?" T- Bone ask.  
" She collapsed unconscious, were not sure why." Ferral said in a snappish tone.  
" Hey! You don't have to say it that way, all I ask was-"  
" I know what you ask, and that's all I know, anyway your not needed here anyway."  
Razor and Katie looking at the confrontation between T-Bone and Ferral looked at each other. Katie said to Razor " Oh no please don't tell me they gonna-"  
Razor said " Yeah I think that's gonna hap-".  
" Well it looks like you need us anyway." Then T- Bone said under his breath, " You probably screw up anyway."  
" What did you say!?" Ferral growled at T-Bone. T- Bone yelled at Ferral at the top of his lungs " I said you'll probably screw up anyway!"  
Commander Ferral could not hold his anger anymore and swings his left fist aimed at T-Bone nose. But T-Bone quickly ducked and punched him in the stomach with his right fist. Commander Ferral took two steps back to catch his breath. Then he quickly tackles T-Bone to the concrete floor and both the cats started to roll around swinging random punches at each other.  
  
" Great they are gonna kill themselves come on we gotta stop 'em." Razor yelled. Razor and Katie ran up to the two fighters, Razor yelling at T-Bone to calm down did not work; he had no choice but to jump in and pull T-Bone off Ferral. Katie had to pull Ferral off T- Bone too.   
" HEY! CALM DOWN T-BONE!" Razor screamed in T-Bone's ear. " Don't worry 'bout Ferral, we got to concentrate on how Miss. Briggs collapse. Not to fight with Ferral, just think about trying to save Callie's life."  
T-Bone knew what he did was wrong and said, " Yeah your right Razor."  
Katie, who was bruised up by breaking up the fight, had anger her eyes and told Ferral " I know your higher rank then me Commander Ferral, but that was unnecessary Commander. You could of walk away! You know the press could have had you and T-Bone fighting like wild animals, and everybody would think your just some crazy guy who has a problem with anger. We need all the help we can get to figure out what's wrong with Miss. Briggs. Now lets all of us go down stairs together and lets see how's Miss. Briggs is doin'." All together, the four bruised up cats walked down the stairs to the emergency room.  
  
Inside the hospital emergency room, the two doctors and a dozen of nurses were trying to make Callie stable. Zack yelled to Mali " Mali what type of blood does Miss. Briggs have!?" Mali looked into a computer and typed Callie Briggs. The screen showed NO INFO. Mali yelled "I typed in Callie Briggs and I didn't get anything!" Zack yelled back, " Not that way! Type her full name! Her full name Mali!" Mali typed into the computer and NO INFO showed up again, "I forgot! The people upstairs are fixing the system upstairs I cant get the Miss. Briggs file." Angrily Zack yelled, "Not that way the other way!" Mali typed into the computer and information about Callie showed up, Mali yelled, " OK Zack! She's a negative O! Do we even have enough Negative O?!" A male nurse yelled, " Not really, but just enough for her! Hey Henry, go to the blood bank and tell Sarah to get Negative O! NOTHING before 1984, that blood is possibly affected with some STDs."  
" Ok TJ." Henry ran out of the ER and in two minutes he came back with two bags, " One is September '93 and the other is March '01." Henry tossed the earliest dated bag to Zack and he hook up the bag to a tube that is going to be connected to Callie's veins on her wrist. He was about to put the needle through Callie's wrist until Mali yelled " WAIT! Lets take some blood out to screen if she has a disease or not."  
" Yeah, I almost forgot." Mali took two shots of Callie's blood. Then Zack put the needle through Callie's wrist. With a sigh Zack said " Congratulations everybody, she's stable now. But...."  
" But what?" Mali said  
" Miss. Briggs is not going to wake up, she's in a very deep comma. And I think I know what happening. Mali, I need you to come with me to the lab, your good with this stuff. Patricia you are good with talking to officials, I need you to talk to Commander Ferral and the Swat Kats. After we get some results. Also, I want Miss. Briggs to check in the hospital and call her closest relatives, Yulee and Quinn can you take this dress off her and put her in hospital clothes, and clean her up. But do not throw it away Mali and me are going to look at it closely. Also, I would like security to make all press and people to stay outside hospital if necessary. I don't want any more hell in our hands. And one last thing I ask of you. Who was Miss. Briggs bodyguard?  
" I think it was an enforcer named Katie Katiez, she's is an enforcer who was an replacement for a bodyguard who broke her leg on a skiing trip." Mali said.  
" Oh well I will like to see her."  
  
Inside the waiting room Razor and Commander Ferral was sitting on opposite sides of the room. Razor look around the big room, there is a TV, a bunch of magazines and a few comic books. Commander Ferral was reading one of the old News magazines. T- Bone was walking around the hospital looking for a soda machine, and Katie was lying on the couch, with her arms crossed and her eyes closed.   
" I think she's asleep." Razor said.  
"Yeah she must been pretty exhausted what happened today." Ferral said.  
" What's her name? She's a paid bodyguard or something?" Razor asked.  
" Why do you wan't to know?" Ferral ask with an angry tone.  
" Hey, just want to make conversation! OK." Razor said.  
" Her name's Katie Katiez, she's not a paid bodygard, she's an enforcer, she can fly a helicopter well but she's better flying a jet. She's a specialist with protecting people, I knew her since she was a little girl."  
The conversation ended at that, but Razor's curiosity was bothering him.  
" How did you know her. She's related to you?"  
" No were no relation, I just saved her life when she was a kitten."  
" How?" Razor asked.  
" Do you remember the Thomson's General hospital Bombing." Ferral asked.  
" Yeah, only a few survivors. What's that got to do with her?" Razor said.  
" Well, her mother was sick all the time so she was always admitted into the hospital, and Katie, her three brothers, and her father George visited her all the time. Well, one day Katie and her brothers went to visit their mother after school, around 4:30 PM a terrorist bombed the hospital. It was madness, half the building was gone, and body parts were everywhere. About thousands of cats and enforcers were trying to find survivors. On the third day, mostly everyone was about to give up on finding any more survivors. We found Katie's three brothers but, we found Katie's mother she died during the blast. We didn't find Katie yet. All the other helpers thought she was dead, except me. I just had a felling she was alive in that building. So, for one last time I looked through the building and I saw a little hand hanging out of the ceiling. That hand was Katie's, so I pulled her out and she looked like a ragged doll. She was half dead. We were very lucky because after I pulled her out of the building, the building collapsed. The only physical scar that can be seen on Katie is a medium sized round cut on the edge of her ear. She call it a earring accident."  
Razor look at Ferral like he was the best guy in the world, " Wow, if you never went looking for Katie for one last time then she wouldn't be living now. She must of look up to you like a role model or something."  
" Yeah, she's a good kid, always want to help and protect everybody, and if someone is hurt or left back she will stick by your side no matter what. She keeps her emotion aside so people wont panic or be afraid. If I ever had a daughter I hope she will be just like Katie."  
Commander Ferral and Razor look at the orange haired cat. She was still fast asleep.  
  
T-bone for about ten minutes was walking around the hospital, he told Razor and the others he was looking for a soda machine, but he just lied so he can have a excuse of not staying in there. He thought to himself  
'I don't like waiting at waiting rooms, just sitting and waiting, and just too many memories.'  
T-Bone then saw two nurses walking out of a room speaking to each other. T- Bone heard over their conversation.  
" I hope Miss. Briggs is all right, doctor said she lost a lot of blood. And she's in a comma too." The first nurse said. " Yeah Quinn, she's like in really bad shape, I'm surprised she's still alive."  
" Well we better take this dress to the lab." The two nurses walked away with the blood stained dress.  
" Well, I guess its all right to visit Callie to see how she is." T- Bone said to himself. He looked around to see if there is any doctors or nurses around the hallway, the coast was clear and he entered the room.  
  
Inside the room, Callie was in a white light blue poka dotted hospital gown. She was lying in the hospital bed with covers over her body; the two nurses clean all the blood off her hands and face. Ivy and a blood bag was attach to her left wrist. On her right wrist, a machine was hook up to read her pulse it kept making a beeping sound. They also put an oxygen mask over her mouth. Her glasses were on the night stand. There were two gray chairs and a TV on the ceiling. The only light source was from the bright light from the hallway and a small dim light that was over Callie's face. T-Bone looks at Callie and he felt so sorry for her. He also felt very powerless. " Uh. Hi Miss. Briggs. How are ya' fellin'?"  
Callie didn't give back a response.  
" I'm just gonna' sit hear for a while ok?"  
Callie still didn't give back a response.  
T- Bone sat at the chair that was near the window. He took off his helmet, the only thing that was covering his face was the black bandanna around his face. He notices that the orange streetlights were laminating the wet street. He said to himself " It rained? When?"   
T-Bone continued to talk to Callie.   
" You know, this is the first time were actually alone...by ourselves...in a room.... except your in a comma. I wonder what are your thinking."  
Callie didn't speak back  
" You know I really don't like hospitals Miss. Briggs, I remembered when Razor accidentally hit those old people near that warehouse and he went to visit them in the hospital, He asked me to go with him but I didn't want to. Its just that I had a lot of memories...bad memories about hospitals."  
Still Callie didn't give a response. T- Bone just pretend Callie ask him a question.  
" What bad memories? Well my mother was in a car accident when I was a kitten, me my father and my little sister waited in the hospital waiting room for a very long time. She died. Then when I was twenty my father was diagnosed with Lung cancer. Then six months later my sister, and me had to drive him to emergency. We waited and stayed by his side for four days. He died. Then my sister was pregnant around eighteen. She started to have complications and I had to drive her to emergency. I waited in the waiting room, my sister died during the birth. The baby was a girl, my sister wanted to name her Chanceine before birth. But, she was a premature baby and she died too. People always said Death always comes in threes. Well if you add Chanceine it would have been four." T-Bone leaned his head on the window. " Four people that I loved died. Please Callie don't be number five on my list. Please"  
Callie still didn't give a response.  
Then a young she Cat knock on the door, T-Bone look at the teenage cat. She then ask " Uhh. Are you a guard for Callie? Or a visitor? I won't kick you out the room or anything but. Hey! Are you one of the Swat Kats?"  
" Yeah why." T- Bone asked  
" Hey! Umm my name is Sally Briggs, I'm Callie's youngest sister."  
" I didn't know Callie had a younger sister." T-Bone ask suspiciously.  
" Oh really I am! I have proof." Sally went into her book bag and pulled out a picture of a very young Callie with big round glasses and a kitten with brown hair. That looks like Sally. Then she pulled out a birth certificate, credit cards, a blue paper card and a leather book, she hand it to T-Bone. " This is my Birth certificate, that proves that I exist, this is my credit cards I have all my info on it, and this is my Social Security card and my passport. If you want to know that, I fully exist, I have an Elementary, Jr. High, and High School degree and every other document that you check in the records is legit."  
" Ok! Ok! I believe you. Why do you have to bring all this stuff with you."  
Sally answer T-Bone's question, " Because when you're the sister of a government official, people wouldn't believe you're the related. Plus Callie and other important officials know not to talk about family members in public. Due to security risk."   
" Man, that must be stressful." T- Bone acknowledged.  
Sally sat right next to T-Bone, put all of her documents into her green book bag, and put the book bag on the floor.  
" No not really, to the citizens of MKC not may people know that I'm Callie's sister. Anyway I wouldn't want the press following me every single step."  
" So where's your mother and father? Not here yet." T- Bone ask.  
" Well, their here, spiritually, there dead. Callie and me are the only Briggs left."  
"Oh I'm sorry about that." T- Bone said  
" You know Dr. Katerson said he had to transfuse blood to Callie. I fell really bad because if we were actual biological sisters I would of give her half my blood."  
Chance was thinking what Sally said didn't make any sense until.  
" Sally your adopted?"  
Sally and T-Bone stared at each other. Sally said.  
" No I'm not adopted, Callie is."  
A surprised T-Bone said, " Miss. Briggs is adopted?!"  
" Yeah, I knew that since I was a little girl. Even though were not biologically related, were still sisters. To tell you the truth Callie's last name Briggs isn't Briggs, it's Callie Hughes."  
T-Bone ask Sally," So where is Miss- Uhh Callie's real parents."  
Sallie gave a small sigh " Callie's real parents names are Julia and Vincent Hughes. I don't really know much about Callie's real parents; all I know is that they died when she was around seven. Six months latter, my mom and dad adopted her."  
" Oh...." T- Bone said.  
Then T- Bone notice that Callie's eyes were moving rapidly, T- Bone cried, " Sally look! She's out of the comma!"  
Sally shook her head and said " Uh no. She just have REM."  
" What REM?" Ask T- Bone.  
" Rapid Eye Movement."  
  
  
  
OK! This is part two of the story was it good? Did it explain Katie Katiez well? Did it suck, was it ok, was it good or was it very good? PLEASE R&R! I will try to write part three as soon as I can!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. MKC Memorial Hospital: Part 2

Fallen Angel Chapter 3  
Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats.   
  
Callie eyes was opening very slowly, when her eyes fully open and she notice she was laying on a bed, she then try to focus but her glasses were not on her. She said to herself, " Ugh, where's my glasses? I really need them." Callie then started to look for her glasses and she found it in her pocket. She put on her glasses and started to focus. Then she looks around the area that she woke up in.   
All the walls were milky white, the ceiling was white, even the bed sheets were satin white. Except the doors, the doors are made out of wood. Callie started to look for her pocketbook but her pocketbook was nowhere in sight. " Oh no! Now no one can help me get out of here. Not even the Swat Kats. Now how can I get out of here? Waite a minute. How can I have pockets if I have a dress on?" Callie look at her body to see what she has on; she had her everyday pink work outfit on her, "Hey! how can I be in my work suite? I remember I was wearing a white gown...Ohh! Now I remember first I was hearing voices, then I started to fell pain, after that my nose bleed, then I cough up a lot of blood and I felt cold and I had a horrible pain all over my body. Then everything blanked out." Callie shook her head in disbelief and said, " Wow I had a wonderful evening, I'm going crazy, I cough up blood, I felt excruciating pain all over my body, and I'm in a strangers weird room sleeping on their bed. I hope I did not do anything I'll regret later. Or they did something funny." Callie climbed out of the unfamiliar bed. She also notices that her pink work shoes are on too. She then started to figure out which door to open. " I guess I'll pick this one. It's right in front of me." Callie opens the wooden door that was in front of her. She slowly walks inside.   
  
Callie look around the area she walk into and her eyes widen with surprised, and she said with glee " Hey! I remember this place!" The area Callie walked into was outside the First MKC Bank. It was around summertime because the trees and grass were dark green. Callie carefully walks inside the revolving doors of the bank. Inside the first floor of the building were about twenty teller booths. On the second floor was a bunch of offices and desks. Then she sees a women with round glasses, long blond hair, and beautiful green eyes, Callie was in shock and said. " Hey. Is that me?" The other Callie was impatiently waiting in a long line, holding a white envelope in her hand. The other Callie said impatiently, " Today! Geez, I wish they hurry up!" The other Callie was impatiently tapping her left toe on the marble floor and looking at her wristwatch. Callie then walked up to the other Callie and said " Hello? Excuse me. I never knew I had a twin sister before."   
Callie's twin did not hear her.  
" Hello. Hello? Hello! Can't you here me! I'm right in your ear!"   
Callie's twin did not here her still.  
" Hey! Can you here me!"  
Callie push her twin very lightly, Callie's hand went through her twin body like a phantom.  
" I'm- I'm a ghost!? No it can't be?! I 'm not dead, I am NOT DEAD!"   
Callie ran up further into the line, saw a large middle aged she kat, and screamed "HEY! Can YOU HEAR ME! Hello! Hello! Wait! She may speak Spanish. Hola!" The large women still did not notice the frighten Callie. Callie thought to herself aloud, " No! Maybe French. Yeah French!" Callie then started speaking French to the best of her ability, "Bonjor! Je m'appelle Callie Briggs. Et toi Mademoiselle?" (Translation: Hello! My name is Callie Briggs. And you Miss?) The large women still did not respond. Callie sadly walk through the bodies of unsuspecting cats, she sat on a black chair and slumped. " What a way to go Callie girl. I died right on national television." Callie then looks at her twin, and she notices something about her, " Waite a minute. I use to have round pink glasses like that when I became a deputy mayor two years ago, something happened to them and I got black glasses now. So how can my twin have the same exact old glasses unless." Then she had a thought and said " Unless if I'm in the past! Therefore, that means that my twin sister is actually my past me. That means I'M NOT DEAD! YES!" Callie eyes brighten like a kitten on Christmas day. She jump right out of the chair and acting like a High School cheerleader dancing, jumping, and chanting, "Calico Briggs is still in the game guys! HOORAY!" Then she did a cheer while dancing.  
"Shake it to the left!   
Shake it to the right!   
Stand up sit down!   
I'm still alive! YEAH!" She jumps into the air and did a split right on the marble floor. Amazed She stand up from her split and brushed her self off. Surprised, " Wow! I though I couldn't do that anymore, I guess I can still." Callie then notices two hooded men with pistols franticly rushing into the revolving doors at the same time. The two hooded men were caught in the revolving door, then they finally freed themselves from the door, and aim their pistols at all the cats.  
" OK! Dis is a stick-up!" The short robber said.  
" Duh, Everybode on da floor right now!" Said the large robber.  
" And give us all ya money! Or else!" both the robbers yelled.  
All the cats in the building dropped quickly to the floor also the past Callie. Callie was the only one standing. " Hey! They can't shoot me! I mean here! I mean my past me! I wont exist anymore!" Callie tried to push and scream at the two robbers but the two did not here her, or moved by Callie's many attempts of pushing them to the ground. " Oh no! I forgot I can't touch anybody because I just go through them. Or talk to anybody." Callie was walking in circles thinking aloud while the robbers were robbing the bank. " Ok. If this is the past, then why am I still alive? Unless something happened to stop these guys." Then Callie heard a window shattered. Callie and the past Callie quickly turned around to look what crash though the large window, both Callies saw two cats standing side by side pointing their weapons at the bad guys. Callie said happily, "HEY! The Swat Kats!" However, the other Callie stared at the two strangers and said, " Who are you?" The large light colored cat said, " Were the Swat Kats lady!" The small brown colored cat added " Yeah! We heard the alarm outside the building and since we don't like people breaking the law and hurting the citizens of Mega Kat City." Both of the cats aimed their weapons at the two robbers and said together, "Were gonna kick these two robbers tails to jail!"  
" Oh NO! It's those Swat Kat guys!" the small bank robber yelled in fright. He franticly looks around, pick up the past Callie by the hair, and pointed the pistol near her. " Look hears Swat Kats! I got dis pretty lady as a hostage! Any closer and I pump her fulla lead! Ya got that!" The short robber franticly said. The past Callie was squirming and trying to let him get loose of her hair, screaming angrily " Let go of me you creep! You're hurting me!"   
" Shawdup lady! All right!!" The small robber yelled at the Swat Kats " Ya guys are gonna let us go! Or I'm gonna do it! I can do it too! Just pull the trigger and POW! Now I don't think ya want that ta happen!"  
" Oh no we wouldn't want that to happen, right T- Bone." the brown colored cat said.  
" Yeah Razor, wouldn't that be horrible, very horrible, were just gonna walk outside and let you two go with all the money. Good bye everyone were leaving you."  
" You guys are on your own." Razor said. Both the cats walked out the bank through the revolving doors. " Uhh Junior. I guess there really gone."  
" Yeah, George lets get the heck outta hear!" Junior drops the past Callie on to the floor, took all the money, and both robbers ran into the revolving door. A loud shot was heard from outside the bank, a gray gooey substance covered the revolving doors causing it to spread inside the door and completely stop, with the two robbers inside.   
The two cats jump back into the Bank through the already broken window, look at all the people and smile. "Man how stupid can a cat get?" Razor said, " Hey you though we will leave you guys?" said T- Bone. Razor said coolly, " We'll never do that, now everyone calmly exit-"  
All the cats scream and panic, they all ran out of the bank through the large broken window almost toppling over Razor and T- Bone, and knocking over the past Callie, Callie didn't have to move because she had the ability of going through cats. All that was left was shattered glass, and paper all over the floor. Razor and T-Bone pin themselves on the wall to protect themselves from the herd of cats running for their lives. The past Callie was lying on the floor on a position to protect herself from the heard of cats. Also, Callie was just standing wondering what will happen next. T-Bone and Razor jogged to the past Callie. T- Bone grab the past Callie's hand and picked her up.   
" Are you ok Miss? You're a little shaken up."  
" Oh, uh yeah I'm ok. Someone knocked me over and my glasses flown off my face, can you help me find them."  
" Is this is your glasses madam?" Razor gave the past Callie a pair of pink glasses, the lens was broken, and the frame for the glasses snap in half.  
" Oh no! I can't believe what a day I'm having! I was hold hostage, I didn't get my check cashed, my glasses are broken, and I am completely blind. Oh well, at least I'm not hurt. Hey, how did you guys get here so fast?"  
" Oh we have a jet, it's called the Turbo Kat." Razor said  
" Yeah, its almost faster then a Enforcer jet. I'm the Pilot and Razor is the Gunner." T- Bone acknowledged.  
" Are you guys a part of the Enforcers?"  
" No, were what Commander Ferral calls vigilantes." Said Razor.  
" Phew, well at least your on the good guys side. So does anyone call you to say if there is an emergency or something in the city?"  
Razor and T- Bone shook their head " Naw we don't know who can be our informant yet. Were thinking about someone who is close with the city." Said Razor.  
The past Callie then said, " Well I'm very close with the city. I am the Deputy Mayor, and I will be glad to help you. A lot of stuff been happening, and sometimes it is too overwhelming for the enforcers. Were dealing with a lot of these new types of bad guys nowadays. So how can I contact you?"  
" How' bout me and T- Bone can make some kind of a distress signal, or a pager. Every time you push the button we get a signal, and you can speak in it too! Oh it would be cool-"   
" Hey Buddy you can figure out how to make the distress signal pager thingy at base, we better get out of here before Ferral finds us and go crazy. Well see ya Miss. Uhh."  
The past Callie smiled, " Briggs. Miss. Briggs."   
" Well see you again Miss. Briggs. Bye." Said Razor. He was the first to exit the building by jumping out of the large broken window; T-Bone was walking to the broken window to leave until, " Hey! I don't want to go with you too!" T- Bone look back and he just notice that he was holding the past Callie's hand still. Embarrass T-Bone said, " Oh! I'm sorry Miss. Briggs!" T-Bone let go of her hand. He ran to the exit and waved goodbye. The past Callie stared at the two heroes said quietly " Thank you guys." Callie exit through window and started to walk to the wooden door, " Then a day later they mailed the pager to my office. I wonder why I don't remember this day? Especially this day." Callie was about to open the door until she was standing in complete blackness. A white light was over Callie " Hey! What's happening now!? Where the heck am I?" Callie heard a little girls voice saying, " You remember those days but not ours." Callie looks around in fright and said, " Who? Who are you? What do you want? Have I heard you before?" The little girls voice made a sigh and said " You don't even remember yourself anymore huh! Ok I'll give you three chances to figure out who am I"   
Callie thought for a while and said, " Are you my cousin Michele?"  
" No. One."  
" Ok Ok are you Sally?"  
" NO! Your wrong again! Two Callie. Last Chance."  
" Ok. I don't know! I quit!"  
" Geez you quitter! Ok I'll walk up to the light and I'll tell you who I am!"  
Callie then heard light footsteps coming towards her to the light. She then saw the person who was talking to her. Callie gasps " Its- it's me, as I was a little kitten."  
The little girl was a carbon copy of Callie. Except her hair was in pigtails with little pink bows in it, also like all kittens she had a short tail, something that Callie grown out of when she grew up. She was wearing a pink jumper with a white T-shirt with pink sneakers, and round pink glasses.   
" Boy, I bet you fell pretty stupid right now. Geez not knowing who am I. I'm you. Stupid."  
" HEY! You are you calling stupid!" Callie snap back  
" Well let's see shall we, were the only ones here, and I'm not calling myself stupid, so I guess its you then. Stupid" She stuck her toung out.  
Callie was about to tell her younger self off until she remember ' Oh yeah, mom told me when I was young I use to have a mouth like that. I'll just ignore myself, I mean her.'  
Callie then asks her younger self " Ok. Can you tell me what is happening to me, why did I collapse on stage, you said I'm in my head? And what can I call you so we won't get confused? Since we both have the same name."  
" Well I may be little kid but I do know what's happening to me, I mean you. I was going to name you Stupid Callie but you can call me uhh, Little Callie."  
" All right Little Callie, but do you know how we can get out of this place? Its kind of creepy."  
" All right just follow me. Hold my hand and don't let go so you wont get lost okay."  
Callie and Little Callie hold hands and they walk together into the darkness. Then all of a sudden they walked into a hallway that was dimly lighted with green doors. Callie looks around the dimly lighted hallway and said, "Where am I Little Callie? Do you know this place?" Little Callie put her hand into her shirt and pulled out a metal beaded rope with a key on it. "You should know, this is were you use to live." She put the key into the socket and turns it to open the door. Both of the Callie walks into their home. Callie then started to remember the layout of the apartment.  
" I'm starting to remember now, the kitchen use to, I think, be in the back, the living room is where were standing, and the bedrooms are in the back!" Callie jogs into the hallway and open a door, " And my room was here! And I could see the alleyway down my window! Callie open the window and poke her head outside to look, then she quickly put her head inside and close the window " Oh yeah I forgot, there was a lot of trash and it really smelled I guess that's why I keep it closed." Callie then saw a little twin bed with white sheets and a little doll that resembles a baby cat. Callie sat on the little bed, and holds the little cat doll preciously in her hands. " I think that my biological parents didn't have that much money, and they were always sick. I remember I use to play with this doll to death." Callie then start to remember why she is with Little Callie, " I can't play with this thing now." Callie put the doll safely back on the pillow, " Now tell me Little Callie what is happening to me? Am I dieing, or I dead already?"  
Little Callie sat next to her older self, she explains to the best of her ability what's happening to Callie.  
  
Katie finally woke up from her beauty sleep. She looks around the room and found out that T-Bone and Ferral walk out and Razor was watching TV. She also remembered a gray teenage shekat with dark brown hair stepped inside the room saying she is looking for Callie's room, also a doctor name Zack came to talk to her if anybody sprayed something on her, but she assured the doctor nobody was near her except Callie. She went back into the waiting room and went back to sleep. Katie stands up from the couch and look outside the window, she saw that the whole block which is the size of the hospital was blocked off from traffic and pedestrians. Katie started to pace around the room back and forth, thinking, and pondering.  
' Maybe it's a genetic thing? On the other hand, she could be poisoned. But we didn't eat anything, and nothing was poisoned because a lot of the cats ate and didn't drop dead. I even drank some water and nothing happened to me. I don't even fell weird or sick'  
Katie look at the brown colored Swat Kat and said, " Hey. Razor"  
He turns his head to look at the sand colored cat.   
" Where's Ferral? And T-Bone still is lookin' for a machine?"  
" A doctor pulled Ferral out of the room to talk to him. And T-Bone is still looking for a machine."  
Katie was curious at what Razor was watching on the television.  
" What'cha watchin' Razor? Cartoons?"   
" No, just the news."  
Katie sat next to Razor to watch the news with him.  
" So if anyone wanted to try to kill or hurt Miss. Briggs, why do ya think they will do it?"  
" Ransom, Vengeance, or someone has to be crazy."  
" Yeah that's probably one of the reasons."  
Both cats continue to watch TV. Razor looks behind him and saw Katie's tail.  
" What happened to your tail? It looks like it was smashed between two rocks."  
Katie look at her tail and remembered it was smash between the doors in the elevator. It had a small cut with dried blood over it. Oddly it didn't hurt.  
" Aw crud. Um excuse me do you have a band-aid on you?"  
Razor checks all his pockets, found a small white bandage, and hand it to Katie.  
" Here ya go."  
Katie took the bandage and tied it around her wound.   
" Names Katrina Katiez, if you don't know my name, but everyone calls me Katie. What's yours?" Razor opens his mouth to say his real name, until he saved himself.  
'Hey! It was just a trick to find out who I am.'  
Razor said casually." Very funny. Thought I was going to say my real name huh."  
Katie was finishing wrapping her wound, " It almost worked though." Katie gave a grin and said, "But now I know you have a real name, instead of Razor."  
" Think you're so smart huh?" Razor asks.  
" Yeah. I'm smarter then you." Katie replied.   
She finishes tying the bandage, she look at Razor and said, and "I'll mark today the worst day of my life. My car broke down on me and I had to take the subway. You know, I lived here for twenty-three years of my life, and I hate taking the subway. When I got on their wasn't a seat and I had to stand all the way from fifth street, to the hotel! Then I found out I left my sunglasses, at my apartment, I got my tail smashed in the elevator and to top it all off I screwed up protecting the Deputy Mayor and I may get the pink slip."  
Razor stair at the orange haired cat and said, " Well at least your tail wasn't cut off." Both cats stared at each other and laugh. " Yeah, I'll look more like a freak without my tail. Imagine me walking around the street without a tail with this." Katie pointed to her earring accident. "I wouldn't even have to say freeze Enforcers! The bad guys would just look, point at me, and die laughing!"  
Razor look at Katie who war laughing hard at the though of her without a tail. And said " You'll look pretty anyway with or without a tail."  
Katie herd what Razor said and completely stop laughing. There was a silence.  
" Uh.. Thanks Razor for the complement Razor." Katie and Razor both stand up and Razor told Katie " Uhh.. I think we had better look for Ferral and T-Bone to see if any of the doctor have an idea what's wrong with Miss. Briggs."  
Katie shook her head " Y-y-yeah. We better go look for them."  
The Swat Kat and the Enforcer walk out the waiting room, both cats thought at the same time.  
'I can't believe I said that to her!'  
'I can't believe he said that to me!'  
  
" So you're telling me that the Deputy Mayor was poisoned." Ferral ask with concern.  
"Yes Commander Ferral. Mali and Zack screened Miss. Briggs blood and told me it is a chemical called CJ84 inside her blood sample. When I look inside the microscope there were these crystals inside her blood. Also her dress had the poison all over it too."  
" So what does this poison does?" Ferral said to the doctor  
Dr. Harrison look through her cluttered notes trying to hold them together and pulled out a sheet of paper. Her thick black rim glasses keep sliding off her face onto her nose. With one finger, she slides it back to her face.  
" Well, what it is really is an poison, you cant taste it, has no color, But it has the sent of a rose. In addition, it is from a poisonous plant in the rainforest in South America. The locals call it Fallen Angel because the way it affects and kills the person who is in contact. But since people still cut the rainforest down for wood it is very rare, possibly even wiped off the face of the earth."  
" What's the effect?"  
Dr. Harrison shook her head and sadly said " Well for the guy that is in contact with this poison, I don't even wish it on my enemies. First, you stat to think someone is talking to you like a dead relative or yourself at a younger age. Then you fell a dull pain in your head, because your lung is filled with the poison inside, thus oxygen is almost cut off from you brain. Also because of the poison, you start to bleed through your nose. And the poison starts to attack your lung causing blood to fill up." Ferral said to himself " That's why she started to bleed all over."  
Dr. Harrison continued," Sadly that's not all. It causes your pulse to slow down, you also can't keep yourself under control, you start to panic, the poison drops your temperature to low levels and hypothermic shock."  
Ferral look at Dr. Harrison and ask, " Please god tell me that is all."  
" There is one last thing. Even though we have her in stable condition, the poison actually targets your brain to shut down, you'll start to forget your memories and you will become brain dead. Good thing this poison comes in three phases. Because if it didn't she would have been dead already."  
" Does this thing have a cure, antidote, or something?"  
" Yes, but the antidote is in South America, but it is very rare and deep inside the jungle, you have to look through the whole jungle and that will take a long time. It's very hard to make both the poison and the antidote"  
Ferral ask Dr. Harrison " Why is it so hard to make the poison and the antidote?" "Because if you screw up it will explode, don't ask me why it will explode that what it does." She said. "The only person I know who can make the antidote by hand without killing themselves is a doctor know now as Dr. Viper. He knew how to make the poison too."  
" Dr. Viper! If that psycho could make this poison, then he could of. Wait, This isn't his style, he would rather turn the city into one big swamp."  
" Yeah, but it would be a reason why he did it."  
" Hey Ferral. Ya got any news 'bout our Sleeping Beauty?" Katie ask. She and Razor walk up to Commander Ferral.  
" Yeah, she was poisoned, Dr. Viper might have did it. But we don't know how. Its tasteless, you cant see it, but it smell like roses."  
Katie said to herself " It smells like roses."  
T-Bone walking down the hallway sipping a can of soda until he sees Razor, Katie, Ferral, and a doctor with glasses.  
" What's happenin'?" T-Bone ask  
" Miss. Briggs was poisoned after all." Razor said.  
A tomcat ran up to the five cats almost sliding into them and yelled,  
" Yo guys! There's some crazy weird looking cat on TV. He said he wants the you guys!" He points to the Swat Kats. He continued "And he has the antidote. Come quick!"  
All the cats ran inside the waiting room, all of the staff that work inside the hospital, including Sally was looking at the 19-inch color TV with wide eyes.  
" T-t-this is Ann G-G-Gora Kats E-Eye News. A-A-Achoo!" She was holding a microphone wearing a light blue robe. Everyone can tell she just came out of the shower because all of her fur was wet. She is shivering and stuttering because she was cold. W-W-were on t-t-top of the Mega Kat Towers, in D-D-Downtown Mega Kat City. T-These two c-c-creeps abduct our c-cameraman B-Buster and me from our homes!" The camera was snatch away from Buster; everyone can here Buster in the background yelling at the guy who snatch his camera, " Hey! Give back my camera! It's delicate equipment Man!"  
Happily, the large cat said, " Hey George look I'm on TV! Hi everyone!"   
George slapped the big cat silly " Ya idiot! Boss said nobody s'pose ta know who we is Junior! Now point the camera at Dr. Viper or I'll slap ya again!"  
The camera turned around and all the viewers can see is just a close up of Dr. Viper's nose. " Back up you idiot!" yelled Dr. Viper.  
" Ok Boss." Junior walk back a few steps, the camera focus and now the camera can see the whole body of Dr. Viper holding two testubes, one clear like water and one green.   
"Swat Kats! I got the antidote and the poison right in my hands! If you don't come here in a half a hour I am going to douse this poison all over these two!" Dr. Viper rapped Ann and Buster tightly with his snakelike tail. " You saw what happened with Miss. Deputy Mayor when she was in contact with the poison, imagine what will happen with these two!"   
Ann's was beginning to get a cold her nose was congested she couldn't breath through her nose, she yelled, " L-let us go! If you p-p-pore that stuff all over us- A-a-achoo!"   
" C'mon man, let us loose! Annie's getting sick!"  
" Shut up! I do not care if she sick, this poison can kill the most horrible way! It's worse then some common cold! Now I want the Swat Kats to come to the Mega Kat Towers in half an hour. No jets, no guns, no enforcers!"  
The transmission was cut off.   
T-Bone was frustrated, " Aww man! What are we gonna do now! No jet."  
" No guns." Added Razor.  
" Also no Enforcers." Included Ferral.  
Sally slumped on the couch and said, " Oh no. I wish there were two Swat Kats."  
Both Swat Kats look at the teenage cat and said " You got a good idea!"  
Sally blushed " I-I do! Thanks a lot."  
" C'mon Razor we need to the store!" said T-Bone.  
" Wait! Why do you need to go to a store! What store ya goin' to!? What's the plan!? And can I help?" Katie ask.  
Razor and T-Bone stared at Katie.   
" Hey T-Bone you think she can-"  
" Yeah! Ferral can too! C'mon we got to go! Ferral, Katie Meat us at the Mega Kat Towers."  
" Ferral I forgot to tell you about more information about Miss. Briggs!" Dr. Harrison yelled.  
" What is it?"  
"You remember about the three phases I told you about. Well Miss. Briggs is ending phase two. Which is the comma."  
" So how long would phase three will come?"  
" Well in about a few hours. It can happen any hour really. You guys better hurry getting that antidote because it has a fifty fifty chance of working once it enters phase three. If that happens, we will try to slow the process down if you guys are late."  
" Ok Miss. We'll be right back." Ferral said. He pulled out a radio and said in it, " I want a chopper as fast as you can on the rooftop of MKC Memorial Hospital ASAP." Razor and T-Bone took the elevator that leads to the rooftop. Sally ran out of the waiting room and yelled down the hall " Hey T-Bone do you think my sisters gonna make it, I'll think I'll go crazy if she-"  
T-Bone yelled back at Sally before the elevator doors close " Yeah! Callie's a fighter she'll make it!" The elevator doors closed.  
  
  
Well that's end of Chapter three! Chapter four is the last. How did you like chapter 3?   
Jersey Girl  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Maddness In The City Streets

Fallen Angel   
Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Swat Kats.   
  
The helicopter arrived at the hospital on time to pick up Commander Feral and Katie. When the helicopter land at the West side of Mega Kat Towers, Katie was about to jump off until Feral said, "Katie watch your step, last time you almost fell off the helicopter."   
Katie turned her head to look at Feral while she was stepping off the helicopter and said, " Alright Feral I won't fall off the helicopter again, that was months ago." But then Katie slip on the edge of the helicopter door, she try to gain her balance back, but it failed and she trip and fell off the helicopter, Feral shook his head and jump out safely onto the ground to help Katie up on her feet. Then Felina walk up to Feral and said, " Uncle come quick you won't believe this follow me!" Feral walked with Felina follow by a bruised Katie to the North side of the building, Felina looking at Feral pointed what she found and yelled over the noised caused by the sea of cats, "He put on that stupid broadcast on TV so all these cats will come!"   
There is a mass of civilians young and old, and news reporters. Many TV vans were all over the street covering this breaking news. The enforcers were trying to send away the civilians but the park cars were blocking most of the streets, causing some cats to be having difficulties leavening the area. However, a majority of the cats did not want to leave and all public transportation were pack full of cats just to head to the towers. Katie eyes widen with surprise when she saw the crowd, " Wow! Theirs a buncha people 'round here!" Said Katie.  
"If anything would of happen these people are going to panic." Felina said. She looks at a tomcat that was fixing his digital camera. She was disgusted at that sight, "These guys think there gonna have a show around here! Uncle we should start to arrest these people right now, there not suppose to be here. Their is even kittens here, isn't past there bedtime?" Felina said.  
Feral scan the crowd of cats and though, Felina and Katie are right, if Dr.Viper would to do something these cats would start to panic and run down anyone and anything to escape. However, if we start to arrest people then some crazy cat will stir up the crowds to start a riot. We cant afford to start a riot, especially with kittens in the crowd.'  
Feral said to Felina and Katie " We can't afford any confrontations with the civilians, we may start a riot and that's a danger for us and them. We just have to hope nothing happens."  
Felina said with anger, " Did Steele attempted at controlling the crowds?!"   
Feral grabbed his radio and called for Steel, " Steele! Get over here!"  
Steele walks over to Feral shaking in fright, he said, " Y-Yes Commander Feral?"   
" How did all these cats be here? What did you do wrong?!" Feral yelled at Steele.  
" I-I don't know Sir. T-These guys were here before us, I guess these people came here just to see the Swat Kats or s-something Sir."  
Feral shake his head in disgust and was about to scream at Steele until, Steele saw the orange haired cat and made a smirk Katie turned her head and closes her eyes tight, she though to herself, oh no! Steele saw me! Please don't let him walk over here! But Steele walk over to Katie anyway and put his arms around her shoulder, she was trying to move away from him but he had a strong hold, he then whisper in her ear "Hey Katie Baby, lets me and you ditch this place and go to a nice restaurant huh? Then after that we can go to my place. C'mon."  
This was the millionth time Steele asked her, so nicely Katie said," Well..." Katie went close to Steele's ear and scream, " NO!" Steele immediately cover his left ear to try to stop the ringing inside his head, so he let go of Katie's shoulder. He walk away shouting, " C'mon Katie! Why you always say no? Other girls would say yeah before I finish my sentence!"  
Katie's eyes were burning directly at steel's, she put her hands on her hips and yelled, "I'm not like other girls Steele I don't like you, you're higher rank then me, you're practically my boss!" Katie continued, " Oh, and Steel, don't ever call me Katie Baby again or be prepared to die! And get your hearing check ok." Steele walked far away from her. Embarrassed by what happened. Felina burst out laughing, " Man that was funny what you did, he's not gonna hit on you for 'bout a week now."   
" Thank God! Why does Steele have to hit on me every single day! Someone spilled love potion number 9 on me!?"   
Katie and Felina look at Commander Feral, he was holding back a smile on his face.  
" Uncle what's wrong with you? Are you about to laugh?" Said Felina, trying to control her laughter.  
Feral knew in his mind that he should order Steele to back off from Katie, but he knew that Katie could take care of herself, so there wasn't any need to. Plus it was funny to see someone else other the himself to yell at him." N-no. I'm just, uhh, looking through these binoculars, where is those incompetent Swat Kats at?!"  
  
The Turobkat roared into the night sky reaching to its destination, inside T-Bone told Razor about the information he learned about Callie.  
" I didn't know Callie had a little sister named Sally! And Callie's adopted? Who are her real parents? Are you making this up T-Bone?" said Razor.   
" She really does have a sister name Sally, to tell you the truth I thought Sally was adopted not Callie. And get this, her real name isn't Callie Briggs it's Callie Hughes. Her parent's names are Julia and Vincent. They sound kinda familiar." T-Bone said.  
" Wow, I never though Callie would be an orphan. I heard the reason the doctors had trouble finding her blood type in the computer system because when they where converting all the files into a the new computer system, they must of forgot to change her last name Hughes to Briggs." Said Razor  
" But why would Callie's parents want her last name to be change? I knew a guy in the enforcers who adopted a kid and they couldn't change the kid's last name." T-Bone said.  
Razor said, " We can't figure that out right now T-Bone. Were almost at the towers, I think we can land on the street.   
There was silence inside the jet, until T-Bone thought about what Razor said, " Razor, did you thought I wasn't telling the truth about Callie being adopted?" Ask T-bone.  
" Yeah! After that stunt you pulled on April Fools day weeks ago."  
" Come on, it was pretty impressive."  
"Impressive! You nearly killed me!" yelled Razor  
T-Bone laughs hysterically, " Yeah that was funny! Too bad I can't send it to Tape Your Self Doing Practical Jokes on Friends or Family Show."  
Razor said to T-Bone " Maybe, I can tape you trying to get a pizza from Pat's Pizza place."  
" Yeah you wish." T-Bone look out of the canopy trying to land on the street across from Mega Kat Towers until he sees the crowd of cats on the road, " Crud! Don't these people have noting better to do then to hang around here!? Where did they come from New Jersey?! I guess we gotta land on the rooftops."  
" Negative T-Bone not only there on the street there on the rooftops too. Man these Jersey cats go to any place just to see what's happenin'."  
" I guess we have to land at Middle Park and take the cyclotrons to the Towers instead."   
T- Bone landed the jet onto the park grass and took the cyclotrons to go to the Mega Kat Towers.  
  
  
Katie seen Razor and T-Bone parking the powerful motorcycles on the street, Katie took a small hold of Feral's coat and shook it like a kitten and said happily, " Hey! I think I see the Swat Kats right now see! A little late, but at least they came."  
" A little late! It was an hour ago they suppose to meet us here! And stop shaking my coat!" Feral said. Katie stopped, and with innocent eyes, she said " Sorry Feral."   
Razor and T-Bone were running to where Feral and Katie were waiting but they were sometimes stop by cats to take a picture or sign an autograph. Finally, the two made it.   
" Hey guys sorry were late." Said Razor  
T-Bone added " Yeah, we couldn't land on the street or the rooftops because of-"  
" Don't tell me, the crowd of cats." Said Feral.  
" Well you can thank Steel for that, he totally screwed up controlling the crowd." Felina said with anger.  
" Well Swat Kat what's your plan? And why do you have a Nacy's Shopping bag with you?" Feral ask.  
" First we got to go inside and we'll explain it." Said Razor  
Feral gave Felina a hand held radio and said, " Felina you can be in charge of security I don't want any of the civilians entering the towers. Also you and Steel try to push the crowds back just incase something happens."   
" All right Uncle." Felina then walk down a flight of stairs to the crowd.  
Feral then added, " Oh and Felina, you may have to make sure Steel can here you since Katie probably damage his hearing."   
Felina gave a smile and continued to laugh about the incident with Katie and Steel.  
" All right guys, what's the grand master plan you been keeping from us?" Katie ask.  
" We have to show you inside so nobody wont see it. Its crazy, but it just might work." Said T-Bone.  
Razor walk and open the door for Katie " Here you go Miss."  
Katie took a bow and said, " Thank you Razor." Katie walk into the building followed by Razor. Feral open the door next to the one Razor opened for Katie. T-Bone thought to himself, ' Does Razor...naw can't be...' he open the door and enter inside the building.   
  
On top of the Mega Kat Towers Dr. Viper's tail was still rap tightly around Ann and Buster. George and Junior were standing around looking out for the Swat Kats. Dr. Viper was looking at his digital wristwatch constantly.  
" Where are those Swat Kats?! There were supposed to be here. They better not do anything or its curtains for you two!" Dr. Viper said. Ann sniffs her nose and starts to shiver since it was cold, " Your g-g-going to pay V-Viper, for abducting me and B-Buster from my h-home!" Ann sneezed and sniffs her nose once again.   
" Bless You." All the cats on the tower said, except Dr. Viper.   
George walks up to Ann and was about to pull an object out of his coat pocket until Ann shout at George, " W-what the h-heck are you g-going to d-do to me! Achoo! Your g-going to shoot me b-because I'm sick!? Sniff. You -" George pull out a tissue out of his pocket. Ann was very surprise, she thought, Oh my... I thought it was a gun or something...   
He was about to give the tissue to her until Dr. Viper yelled, " What are you doing you fool!?" George look at Dr. Viper and said," Hey Viper, she's sick. And with all her yappin she sounds congested, it's really getting annoying." He turn to Ann and put the tissue onto her nose, George softly laugh, " Ya, thought I was going to blow ya head off 'cause ya sick? Naw, me n' Junior don't do that." Ann blows her nose into the tissue, George wipe under her nose and toss it aside. " Thanks." Ann said. " Don't mention it lady." George said. All the cats look at George while he walks back with his arms cross and walk next to Junior. Junior looks at George and whispered,   
" Dat was nice of ya George."  
George whispered back to Junior, " Don't tell anyone Junior I did that..."   
Ann who sounded less congested said to Dr. Viper, "Why the heck you p-pick the t-top of the M-Mega Kat T-Towers Anyway?"  
" Yeah Man! This place is like thirty degrees durin' the summertime!" said Buster.  
" Hey Viper when ya s'pose ta pay us, after we finish the job or now?" Said George.  
" I'll pay you when this has come to an end, do you idiots remember our plan!" Said Dr. Viper.  
"Yeah man, I remember ya plan. Easy as pie." Said George.  
" Umm. Crystal clear boss." Junior said.  
Then all the cats, including the mutated one, heard a metal door open they turn their heads and saw the Swat Kats.  
" Look Annie! It's the Swat Kats!" Buster cheerfully said.  
Ann was about to speak but she sneezed instead.  
" Ahh. You finaly came Swat Kats." Dr. Viper said under his breath.  
The Swat Kats were only twenty-five feet away from each other under a very dark shadow.   
"We came, we saw, and we want the antidote Viper!" Yelled Razor.  
" Or we are going to kick your tail off this skyscraper!" T-Bone said.  
" Your not going to kick any tails off this building! Or I will pore Fallen Angel all over these two!" Said Viper. " Now I want you Swat Kats to raise you hands up in the air.  
Razor made a grin and said, " And wave them like we just don't care?" T-Bone looks at Razor. Razor whispered to T-Bone " Sorry! I just couldn't help it." Razor and T-Bone raised their hands up high.  
" Ok Dr. Viper what do you want with us?" Said T-Bone.  
" Were going to make an exchange, I'm going to let go of these two cats first." Said Dr. Viper " Don't do anything stupid, because if you do I will douse this poison over these two and throw the antidote over the building!"  
" Ok ugly, just let lose the camera guy and the reporter and we wont do anything." Said Razor.  
Dr. Viper let his long green tail loose so the two hostages can be free. Buster grabs Ann's hand and said " Thanks Swat Kats! C'mon Annie, let's get you out of here before that guy change his mind!"   
" A-A- ACHOO! Okay Buster" Ann sniff her nosed and said to the Swat Kats " Thanks a lot guys!" Buster and Ann headed to the exit. When they were walking down the stairs heading to the elevator Ann said, " Was it me Buster, but was T-Bone a little more taller?"  
" Yeah and why do they both sound like they have sore throats?" said Buster in a suspicious tone.  
George look at Razor suspiciously and said " Hey Junior does it sound like the short Swat Kat voice is a little lighter then the last time we saw him?"  
Junior nodded. " Uh huh George. Duh, and why do his fur looks lighter?"  
  
T-Bone turned his head to see if the two cats safely made it off the rooftop, he said to himself " Good, there gone, now we have to stall Viper."  
" Ya think there gonna make it on time?" said Razor.  
" I hope so." T-Bone said.  
Viper yelled to Razor and T-Bone "Now do any of you Swat Kats have any thing to say?"  
" Yeah! I want to know how ya put that poison on Miss. Briggs? Security was tight, and there was no way ya ugly face can walk in and douse Miss. Briggs." Razor yelled.  
Dr viper said, " My original plan was to spray the poison onto the Deputy Mayor and the Mayor, but it was too messy. Therefore, I change my target to only the Deputy Mayor. Yes, there was a lot of security inside the hotel but not many people were guarding the backstage. Therefore, I hired my two henchmen George and Junior to act like backstage personnel. Before Miss. Briggs walk onto the stage my two henchmen act like they were sound mechanics fixing and cleaning the microphone but they were only spraying the poison onto it."   
" Since the poison is clear like water, it looks like they were cleaning it. Also, since it smells like roses, nobody, not even a bodyguard could tell it was tampered with! But, why wasn't your henchmen affected with the poison since they were in contact with it?" T-Bone said.  
" Not only I know how to make the poison and the antidote, I can make a vaccine that could make a cat immune to Fallen Angel."  
T-Bone shook his head and said, " Don't tell me if you make a mistake making the vaccine it will explode too right?"  
" Yes. I do not even know why it just explode." Viper said.  
Razor yelled to Dr. Viper, " So that's how Miss. Briggs was poisoned, her dress was in contact with that stuff and went through it and the poison affected her. But why would you tell us all this info for?"   
" I'm telling you Swat Kats how because I don't want you to die without knowing how I did it! George, Junior do it now!"  
George and Junior both took out hoses and douse the two Swat Kats with clear like liquid, causing them to collapse on to the floor. The two Swat Kats eyes were closed.  
" Mwhahahaha! I did it I finally did it! I've destroyed the Swat Kats! Now no cat could stop me!" Dr. Viper walked up to the Large Swat Kat and made an evil laugh " Hahaha! How did you like Fallen Anger spayed all over you huh?" Dr. Viper walked over to the smaller Swat Kat and toss the corked test tube with the green colored antidote onto his back.   
" I destroyed the Swat Kats! MwhahahahahaBahahahah-" Then a blast of water hit Dr. Viper on his right side causing him to collapse, the blast of water also hit George, Junior, T-Bone and Razor, the strong stream of water stop a familiar voice yelled,  
" Hey Viper! Too stupid to figure it out!"  
Viper, who was soak and wet from the blast of water, stand up and saw the TurboKat landing on the roof, T-Bone and Razor jumped out.  
" Good thing we installed this water gun on to the Turbokat, huh T-Bone." Said Razor  
" Yeah I thought it was stupid, but I guess it was important tonight."   
Dr. Viper look confuse and shock, he yelled franticly " If those are the Swat Kats! Then who are the ones I killed!?" Dr Viper look at the other fallen Swat Kats and was walking to them until the large Swat Kat stand up and took off his helmet reveling his identity, " Commander Feral is T-Bone! We got the wrong T-Bone Junior!" said George in a surprising tone.   
The other Razor stands up from the ground and said, " Yeah stupid! And ya got the wrong Razor too!" The smaller Swat Kat said. Junior pointed at the other Razor and said, " Hey! Why does that small guy sound like a girl now George?" The other smaller Swat Kat took off its helmet, George said to Junior, "Because he is a she!"  
T-Bone was trying to hide his laughter but it was a losing battle, " Razor had to be played by a girl."   
Razor looks at T-Bone and said, " There was no choice, She's my height and she's a good actress to play me. At lest I wasn't played by Feral." Katie shook her hair to dry it off; she gave a smile and said, " Being the only girl with three brothers, ya learn how to sound, look, and act like a guy." Feral clears his throat, " We fool you guys pretty good, good thing they came, or me and Katie woulda have sore throats by now."  
Dr Viper yelled angrily, " But the poison didn't affect you at all! How did you two survive? And why didn't the real Swat Kats came out here!?"   
Feral was rubbing off the light colored paint that was on his face, he said, " The costumes and face paint that Katie and me worn protected us because the suites are like a plastic fiber, and the paint protected our face from the poison." Said Feral.   
" Yeah! And we knew ya would pull a stunt like this. So, Feral and me disguised ourselves as Swat Kats so we can get ya antidote, without harming the real Swat Kats." Yelled Katie.   
Feral cross his arms over his chest and said, " It was the Swat Kat's and Katie's idea for her and me to act like them, not mine." Katie and Feral and took off the damp costumes and throw it aside, they were wearing their Enforcer uniforms. Katie then said, " Also if ya wash poison off with water it would go away, Right Dr. Viper. That's why the Real Swat Kats use their water gun thingy to rinse that stuff off. Like they did in that movie I saw last week on TV on channel five called Breakout, where those guys went into that shower thingy and all those germs came off of them and-"   
"Ok! Ok! I think Dr. Viper got the idea!" shout T-Bone. Katie smelled a faint chemical smell, she sniff her arm, "Eww!" She shouts at the Swat Kats, " Guys, where did ya get this water?" T-Bone yelled back, " Hey! You want bottled water or something?! That water came from the lake in Middle Park, it was the closes we can get to water!" Katie then saw the green filled test tube and grab it, she chanted, " We got the antidote! We got the antidote! We got the antidote! And you don't! Hahahahaha!"   
Dr. Viper laugh and shout at the cats " I may loss this battle but I still got the upper hand!"  
T-Bone said to Viper " Aw shut up Viper admitted it, you screwed up on your plan."   
" No I didn't Swat Kat! Right now the temperature up here is approximately thirty degrees Fahrenheit, the vaccine for Junior I made is going to work around now."  
George was puzzle at what Dr. Viper said he look at him and ask, " W-w-what do ya mean the vaccine's gonna work for Junior around now? It worked when we sprayed that stuff and didn't get sick."  
Then Junior had a sharp pain in his stomach he knell down and cried, " George.. I...fell...really... Sick... George..." Junior collapse on the floor next to George, the small cat knell down and shook Junior shoulder franticly, " Junior! Junior! What's wrong man!? Oh no, what did Viper do to ya!" George ran up to Dr. Viper and grabbed his white lab coat screaming," Viper! What the hell did ya do to my little brother!" George grabbed his coat tighter and scream in horror, " What was in Junior's vaccine Viper! Tell me now!" Junior gave a shout of pain and yelled, " George it hurts! It really, really, hurts! Ahhh!" Then his eyes turned black like coal, and his head collapsed onto the floor, his body was motionless. Then his body started to turn green and grown into a big blob. Everyone, except Dr. Viper, was frightened at the sight of what was happening to Junior. Katie squeezed the test tube in fear and said, "W-w-what's happenin' to him?"  
Feral turned his head to Dr. Viper and roared, " Viper you psycho! What did you do to that guy!"  
Dr. Viper laugh like a mad cat and said, " Well this is the second part of my plan! When I inject the vaccine inside Junior's body I also put in the renewed formula! Now he's going to turn into bacteria number two!"  
Razor then thought for a while and said, " Bacteria number two? You mean it's the same bacteria that we destroyed a year ago?" T-Bone sarcastically said, "Very original Dr. Viper."  
" You idiots! You don't know what enhancements I made with bacteria number two!" said Dr. Viper. All of a sudden, Junior's whole body completely turned into a big pile of green mush that was now taller then all the cats on the building, then red eyes pop out and sharp teeth. It grew into nine feet, then twenty feet, and then the bacteria jumped into the air landing on the tower on the right covering half of the roof, and still growing.  
" See it larger then the last bacteria I made, also it can do this!" Dr. Viper yelled at the green bacteria, " I command you to get the antidote!"   
Feral then remembered Katie was holding the antidote in her hand, he shout, " Katie run! You're holding the antidote, it's after you!"  
She started to run as quickly as she can, with the antidote in her hand, to the exit door. The monster was stretching its hand to try to grab Katie, but she was too quick for the monster. Junior shout at Katie, " Hey lady! Get rid of that thing ya holdin' Junior's after that stuff!"  
" I can't! Someone needs it badly and it's the only one!" Katie cried. She opens the door and slams it behind her running down the steps. She was running so fast down the stairs she almost trip and fell, but she caught her balance. The stairs lead her inside a dark empty observation room for tourist; the only light source in that large room was the moonlight entering through the windows. She franticly looks around for a hiding place and saw a janitors closet. The orange haired enforcer ran inside the closet she closed and lock the door. She slumped on the corner of the closet shaking in fear tightly holding the antidote thinking, ' I hope that thing won't get me, I could of gotten rid of the antidote, but it's the only one and someone's life is at stake.' Katie looks around the small janitor's closet and said to herself, " Wait it can't get me! It can't go through heavy-duty glass and concrete walls! I'm safe..." Then Katie heard glass shattering everywhere and concrete walls breaking through, the janitor door burst into splinters reveling a green slimy hand grabbing Katie body. Kicking and screaming trying to escape the monsters strong grip, the only thing she can do is shriek," HELP!"  
T- Bone, Razor and Feral ran to the edge of the building and look over were the green monster jump and cling itself onto the tower, it wind its arm and punch through the glass shattering it, searching the building like a child going through a cookie jar. The three cats were in shock at the power and flexibility of the new bacteria, " Crud! That thing is flexible and strong! And-"  
The green bacteria pulled out Katie who was screaming, and trying to escape out of the monster's hand.  
" That thing has Katie!" yelled Razor.  
" And the antidote!" said Feral. The monster now was crawling down the tower like a ladder, " And now that thing looks like its going to-" Feral gasp and grab his radio " Felina! Felina!"  
  
  
Felina look up the night sky and saw a large dark figure, she said to herself, "Is it me or is it that big bacteria from a year ago climbing down the tower?" Felina squint her eyes to see the large figure, she gasp "Wait! That is that big bacteria a year ago climbing down the tower! Not again!" Felina started to run through the crowd of cats looking for Steel yelling " Steel we gotta get out of here! Steel! Steel where are you? That Bacteria its back and its climbing down the tower right now!" Then Felina her Feral's voice on her radio she took it out of her pocket and Feral yelled,   
" Felina remember that big-"  
" Yeah Uncle! I see it, right now, me and Steel are gonna evacuate everyone, but I can't find-"   
Felina then accidentally tumble into Steel, who was eating a hot dog but now landed on his uniform. Steel wipe off the mustard and ketchup but it left a large stain on the middle of his uniform, Steel yelled, " Feral! What is wrong with you! You clumsy-"  
" Shut up Steel, we got to get everyone out of here now! That bacteria twelve months ago is back, and it's climbing down the tower as we speak!"  
Steel eyes widen with fear " Oh no!" He grab his megaphone and yelled, " Everyone get out of here! There's a monster climbing down the tower!"  
" There's a monsta coming down lets get outta hear!" A tomcat yelled. All the cats started to walk fast out of the area but then a few cats started to knock people down causing the crowd to panic and ran through the streets running over cars, cats, and enforcers trying to save themselves. Felina and Steel climb atop a news van trying to save themselves from the herd of cats fleeing for their lives. Steel yell at Felina " This is your fault Feral! You-"  
Felina was holding her anger at Steele, she tried her best but then she snaps, " My fault! If you wouldn't scream and panic and cause these cats to panic then this wouldn't happen Steele!"  
" Well who's the upper lieutenant Feral? Me! And I says its your-"  
" The only reason your lieutenant is because your brother the senator and he's was buddies with the last lieutenant! I can make a far, and I quote this, I can make a far better lieutenant then you Steel!" Felina tried to balance herself on the TV van she continues to yells at Steel, "God! No wonder Katie always says no to you everyday! You are an idiot!" Felina jump off the TV van and with a group of enforcers try to calm down the cats and head them to safety.  
  
  
" No wonder everything turned black in there!" Callie was pacing around the tiny room; Little Callie was sitting on the bed happily playing with the little cat doll. " So my brain is dieing. And there's nothing I can do about it!" said Callie.  
" Yeah there is something you can do about it! You hafta try to keep yourself under control and try not to let your brain cut off. What every you do, don't stop thinking about stuff. How hard is dat?"  
Callie turned to Little Callie and yelled " But it's hard! I-I don't even remember when is my birthday, or my sister's. I don't even remember my telephone number but I do remember the Swat Kat names." Callie was about to say it until, " Oh no! I-I forgot! Was it Rocky? No... T... uhh...Mr. T? No umm...Oh no! I can remember no more! Wait, who are the Swat Kats? What am I talking about?"  
Callie look outside the room window and everything turned black. Callie shrieked " Little Callie come quick! Everything's black! Look!"  
The little kitten jump out of bed and look at the window with Callie. " Uh oh, I think our brain is starting to cut off. We better get out of here." Little Callie grabbed Callie's hand and pulls her out of her room heading to the exit door, " Where are we going now?" ask Callie. Little Callie looks at her older self and said, " Were getting away from that dark thing its dangerous!"  
  
  
Mali ran down the halls looking for Zack shouting, " Dr. Taylor! Dr. Taylor! She's entering phase three right now!"   
Mali then saw Zack waking down the hall, she try to stop but she slid on the floor almost tumbling over him, " Dr. Taylor she's entering Phase Three right now! I was checking her vital signs and her brainwaves on the computer screen are out of wack!"  
" Oh no." Zack check his wristwatch, " There late." Zack started to walk fast to Callie's room followed behind by Mali, "Warn everyone were in the yellow with Miss. Briggs."   
" Ok, what else you want me to do Zack?"  
Zack thought for a while and said, " And where's Miss. Briggs at?"  
Mali thought for a while and she remembered, " Oh you mean the younger Briggs, she's fast asleep in the waiting room. She look's so cutie. I bet it was that bus ride that tired her out."  
" Good...I don't want her to wander around the hospital at this time."   
" Why not Zack, she's not like a little kid, she's practically almost grown up." Said Mali.  
Zack stop and turn around to look at Mali, " Because I don't want some guy coming up to her and say Callie's dead and it's a rumor. That would put her on an emotional roller coaster and we do not need that now. . Plus in my eyes, she is not mentally ready to deal with that... She's still a child."   
Zack and Mali then heard gunfire from outside, " Zack what in the world was that sound?"  
Zack shrug his shoulders, " I don't know it sounded like gunfire far far away."   
" Oh I hope your son and your wife is alright." Mali said, with concern.  
" I hope so, and that's ex wife, anyway if something does happen around my apartment the babysitter knows to take Felix out of the city to my mother's house." Zack and Mali walked inside Callie's room, Zack took out a syringe out of his pocket, inside was a green substance, "Dr. Taylor are you going to inject in her with Chemical number 0284?" ask Mali.  
Zack check Callie's right arm for a vein, " Yeah this stuff will slow down the process but not for long, " Zack found a vain in Callie's arm and started to clean the area where the vein is, " Too bad we cant put a lot of this stuff into her to stop the phase, too much and it would kill her."   
" So this is all we can do for her huh, their has to be something else?" said Mali.  
Zack gave a sigh and said, " Yeah, this is our last defense against this thing, now Miss. Briggs really have to fight for her life now." Mali look at Zack's dark green eyes and said, " How could you tell?"   
" If she wasn't fighting then she would have been dead four hours ago." Said Zack. He injects the orange substance inside Callie's arm.  
Mali looks at Callie's face, her eyes are still closed, and beads of sweat were over her forehead. Mali took a small towel and wipe the sweat off she look at Zack and said, " Zack, when this solution thing stops working, and Phase three is over is she...well you know?"  
Zack thought for a while what to say to her, " Let's just say she's not going to wake up, for a very long time."   
Mali put the towel on the nightstand and walk to the door, " Well I better tell everybody the news."   
Zack look at Callie's face and shook his head, " Well Miss. Briggs, it's a good thing this stuff is nearly extinct." Zack went into his pocket and pull out a piece of paper and sing Callie's first name on it, he talk to Callie, even though she was in a comma," This I'm singing is a Death Certificate Miss. Briggs, I really hate singing these things. But just incase it happens." Zack finish writing Callie's name on the part of the certificate that read First Name, he put his pen on the section that said Last Name and was about to write but he stop, " I wonder if I should put Briggs or Hughes?" Zack pick up the Certificate and look at it carefully, he then put it on the nightstand next to Callie's glasses and gave a sigh, " That's not my job, Its Sally's." Zack look at Callie and sadly shook his head," But I hope it wouldn't have to be any of our jobs Miss. Briggs."  
  
  
  
" Viper w-w-what have ya done to him! Is dis curable or somethin'?" Yell George. He was leaning over the rooftop seeing his now highly deformed little brother eating cars and destroying buildings. Some enforcers were shooting at it to try to stop it, but the bullets did not affect the monster. He turn around and look at Viper and said, " Why him! He didn't do nothing to you! Of all the cats in the world why him!"  
Dr. Viper made a evil laugh and said, "Why him! You kept asking questions when I was injecting the vaccine into you I couldn't possibly fool you! However, your gullible brother just took the vaccine. No questions ask. He was easier to trick!"  
Feral, T- Bone and Razor pointed their fire arms directly at Dr. Viper, T-Bone yelled, " That's it! Were gonna kick your-"  
" Not so fast! You cannot possibly get me and save the city at the same time! So, who's it going to be? Me, or rescuing that tomboy of a girl, getting the antidote, saving the cats of Mega Kat City, and destroying the bacteria?"  
The three cats were looking at Dr. Viper and the large green bacteria that was eating vehicles and buildings; they knew that Dr. Viper had them, " Crud!" Said the two Swat Kats; both cats started to run to the jet, they jump in their usual seats and turn on the TurboKat quickly, " Vipers right, we got to get rid of that thing. And get the antidote for Callie. " Said T-Bone. " I hate to admit it, and I really do, but Viper is right, we have to get rid of it before it eats anyone, especially Katie." Razor said. The jet rose from the rooftop and fly to the big green bacteria.  
Feral look at Dr. Viper eyes and said to him, " You're off Viper, for now, but I'll won't stop until I will get you behind bars," Feral grab his radio and requested " Bring me a chopper now. And I want Chopper back up."  
George ran up to Feral and Grab his uniform, he look at Ferral's yellow eyes and said, " Commander! Please I don't want you or the Swat Kats to kill my little brother! He-he doesn't know what's he's doin'! He's kinda slow!"  
Feral brushed George hands off his jacket, pointed to the green bacteria, and said, "That thing is not your brother anymore, he died when Viper put that vaccine of his inside of him. And knowing Viper he made that thing irreversible." The chopper arrived on the rooftop and Feral climbed on, George start to ran to the rising helicopter screaming, " Don't do it he's innocent! I know he's still alive in there! He's-"   
" We have to get rid of that bacteria before that thing starts to run amuck!" Yell Feral while the helicopter was gaining altitude George looks around for Dr. Viper but he disappeared into thin air. He was the only cat left on the rooftop. His dropped his head down, trying to hold his tears and said, " And I force Junior to work with him, I practically killed my own brother." Then an idea pop right into his head, " Hey1 Commander Feral may be wrong! That may still be Junior!" George ran to the exit and ran down the stairs.  
  
  
" T-Bone, Viper said he improved the monster right? So what did we do with the last bacteria?" Said Razor  
" I think last time we had Kentucky Fried Bacteria, and we blew one of them up right? Would it work with bacteria number two." T-Bone said.   
" I don't know, we can't burn it, we defiantly can't chop it up or it will multiply, and we defiantly cant-"  
The bacteria saw the jet coming at itself, the big green monster inhaled and spit a large fireball, T-Bone quickly pulled the jet into the far left causing the top of the jet to almost scrape against the buildings. The fireball hit an abandon building and it burn like a match. " Crud! Did you saw what that thing did Razor!" yelled T-Bone.  
Razor gave a sigh and said, " Yeah! I hope that thing doesn't have laser-"  
The bacteria red eyes started to make a bright reddish glow and blast a red laser strait ahead, T-Bone quickly maneuver the jet from the deadly laser, but the red laser hit a few Enforcer helicopters causing it to blow up in the sky, or fall on the ground. Razor yelled, " Wow I thought we were goin' to be BBQ Swat Kats! I guess it does have laser eyes! I hope it doesn't also-"  
" Don't say anything else Razor!" T-Bone shout out. T-Bone then felt a sharp stinging pain on his right arm, he shriek, " Ow! My arm!" Razor was shaking T-Bone's shoulder constantly " T-Bone what's wrong?! T-Bone! What happened!"   
T-Bone look at his right arm, the skin on his lower arm had a deep cut, blood was dripping out slowly, but it was painful, " I think I've been shot, lucky me." Razor stop shaking T-Bone shoulder, " You alright T-Bone? Can you even control the jet with your right hand?" T-Bone try to use his both of his hands, but his right arm was in excruciating pain, " Ow! It hurts I can't use my right Razor!" said T-Bone.  
" Then use your left hand, if you can pilot a jet with your right, how hard can it be with your left, right T-Bone?" said Razor.  
T-Bone try to use his left, but it was hard to control the jet, since his left is the weakest hand, " How hard can it be!? I can't write with my left, how can I pilot a jet with only my left!?"  
  
" Oh no. I think I shot the Turbokat instead of the eye on that thing, I hope T-Bone or Razor didn't get hit." Felina said with concern. " Well I see that aiming gene wasn't past on to you Feral." Felina ignore what Steel said. She then herd a familiar voice screaming, Felina turn around and said to Steel, " Hey, did you here Katie's voice? It's like she's screaming." Steel try to listen for Katie's voice, " Yeah, so what. It sounds like she's up in the rooftops or the sky. Way safer then the stupid road." Felina snatch Steel's binoculars from him and look thought it. " Wait, I can see her now.... Hey, that's Katie! That monster's got her in its grip!" Steel snatch back the binoculars from Felina and look through it, " Yeah your right Feral for once, she is caught by that monster." Steel tosses the binoculars to Felina and he said, " Well she's screwed." Felina look at Steel and yelled, " Don't you even care what happens to her!" Steel made a smirk, " What Felina? I can't hear you remember, Katie damage my hearing." Then a helicopter landed and Feral jumped out and went to Felina and Steel.  
Felina ran up to Feral and said, " Uncle are you ok!? That thing has a fireball attack and a laser attack and it almost hit your chopper-"  
" I know, I know, where's the civilians who were at the tower?"  
Felina was open her mouth and tell what happen with the civilians at the tower but Steel came out first, " They all left out of this area, we had a little problem with crowd control at first but it was ok Sir."  
Felina wanted to tell what really happen but she grumble to herself, " Forget it." Felina then remember what she saw when she look through the binoculars, " Uncle! That bacteria has Katie in his grasp!"  
" I know. That sick cat Dr. Viper put something in a cat vaccine and he mutated into that."  
Then Feral, Felina and Steel heard the screeching wheels of a car coming to a stop, they all turn around and they saw a white limo crash into a green car. The three cats ran to the car and Felina pulls open the back door, Mayor Manx franticly crawled out, " Mayor! What happen!?" Felina said. The mayor ran behind Feral's back and pointed at the front door shaking in fear, " I w-w-was going to visit C-C-Callie in the hospital, but t-that m-mad c-cat j-jump into the limo and p-push my driver out! Then he s-started to s-speed and hit this car!" Steel open the front door and George rolled out dazed, "Ugh, what happened?" He rubs his forehead and he ran strait to Feral, " I'm sorry Commander Feral that I stole the limo and kinda took the mayor as a hostage. But please don't do it Feral! He still alive!" Feral roared at the small cat, " Are you crazy or just stupid! I told you on the roof! He is-"  
George cut him off and yelled back, " Don't you say it Feral I know he's alive and I'll prove it!" The short cat jump over the small barricade and he ran to the monster, " What are you doing you fool! Get back over here its dangerous near that monster!" yelled Mayor Manx.   
" He's not a monster Mayor he's my little brother!" George continued to run towards the monster, Feral was running after the short cat shouting, " What are you doing! That area is dangerous! Your going to kill yourself!" George and Feral were jumping over cars and debris that was all over the street. "Hey Junior! What are ya doing! Stop it!" yell George. George then saw a larger barricade that the enforcers made so the other cats wont enter into the area; he saw a small gap between one of the homemade barricades and squeeze himself through. Feral tried to squeeze through the small gap too but he was too big for it " Damn! He's going to kill himself, that monster isn't his brother."   
Katie was still struggling to get out of the monsters grasp, she was screaming, " Help somebody! Anybody!" she look down and saw a small cat screaming at the monster. Katie said to herself sadly," Oh no. That poor guy, he's in denial." Katie shouts at George," Hey! Get outta here! I don't think he's your brother anymore! He's gonna kill you!"  
George ignores what Katie yells at him and he climbs on top of a parked ice cream truck and yell to the monster, " Junior! Junior! I know you can here me! Put down that girl before ya hurt her or somethin'!" The monster turned its body around and looks down at George, with its big scary red eyes, the small cat gather all his courage and yell, " Junior I know ya can here me! Ya gotta stop setting building's on fire and blowin up choppers everywhere, and eating cars n' buildings!" His eyes began to get wider and a few tears were dropping down his face, " You see, because if you keep doin' what your doin' the Enforcers and the Swat Kats are gonna destroy you because your a hazard. C'mon Junior, show these cats your not dangerous and stop. Please I won't call you stupid, dumbass, or any more mean words for the rest of my freakin' life!"   
Katie look at the monster and notice that his eyes were glowing bright red, Katie screamed with horror, " Run! He's gonna shoot its laser on you!"  
George knew there was no way for him to escape, even if he did run as fast as he could so he stand on top of the ice cream truck and closed his eyes and thought, 'He's not my brother after all. I guess I'll be coming with you Junior.'  
Then just before the monster blast Junior with its laser attack a net grab George and pull him up.   
  
George open his eyes and said, " Am I dead? Am I in...oh no! If I see ya two I'm probably in-"  
" The Turbokat." Said T-Bone. George look around and he notice he was sitting next to Razor. He pinches himself, "OW! I'm guess I'm not dead. But why would you two want to save me? Am I the bad guy to ya two?"  
" Well since you were about to get blasted by your own brother we felt kinda sorry for you." Said Razor. George slump and lowered his head, " That thing not my brother anymore, he's just..."   
" I know, but we have to get rid of him, even if he is or isn't your brother." Said T-Bone.  
George was loss in sadness until he remembered, " Oh crap! One of you guys better get that Swat Kat chick from it, I think its gonna blast her or eat her next!"   
Razor pushes his seat back and jump in the inside of the Turbokat, T-Bone look back and only saw George looking down the square hole, " Razor what are you doing?!"  
" George's right, if that thing can shoot a laser at its own brother then it's gonna kill Katie." Razor said. He grabs a jet pack and jump out of the jet flying towards the big bacteria. George look out of the canopy and saw Razor flying towards the monster, " I know he's your partner n' stuff, but he's nuts! If he gets near it then it's going to-"  
" I know! I know!" T-Bone heard Razor's voice on the radio.   
" T-Bone! Are you there? T-Bone?"   
T-Bone answer Razor back on the radio," Razor are you out of your mind, that bacteria thing has a laser, it can blow you out of the sky!"   
Razor was going strait towards the large bacteria, " I know T-Bone, I have only a few seconds to free Katie from the bacteria claws, when I free Katie from it hit it with the new electric missiles."   
" Roger that Razor." T-Bone grabs the controls tightly with his left hand, he said to himself silently, " Please don't let Razor get killed out there."  
  
  
" Ok I got about a couple of seconds to get Katie out of danger, I can't shoot out the eye, the enforcers thrown everything at that thing and nothing happened. Unless..." Razor then started to remember the incident on the roof:  
' I command you to get the antidote!'  
' Katie run your holding the antidote! Its after you!'  
Razor gasp, " Hey! That's right the antidote! Now I finally got a plan!"  
" You mean to tell me you jump out the Turbokat like Supercat without a plan! Razor what did your girlfriend did to you!?" T-bone said over Razor's radio. Razor made the Jet Pack go on full thrust, getting closer to the green bacteria. " She's not my girlfriend T-Bone! She's uhh...She just needs help that's all!"  
  
Katie was still trying to pull out of the monsters grasp, but it was futile. She screamed out of frustration, " HEY! Can you please let me go! I got to save a Deputy Mayor here!" The monster ignored what Katie yelled and ate a Greydog Bus whole. Katie shout at the monster again, " Ugh! You pig! Ya got, like a major eating disorder ya know!" The monster turns its ugly head at Katie and roar at her, which cause a large gust of wind to come out of its mouth. When the monster stop screaming at Katie she yelled back, " Man! Your breath reeks!"   
Katie then saw Razor flying towards her. Her blue eyes brighten, she wave her hands shouting, " Razor! Make this thing let go of me!" Razor fly to Katie and he said quickly, " Katie! Give me the antidote! No questions just give!" Katie kiss the testube for luck and said to her self, " I hope my throwing arm is still good." Katie tosses the testube at Razor and he caught it. Katie raises her hand like a football player and happily shouts, " Touchdown!" The monster saw the antidote Razor caught in his hands, then it stop eating a tractor-trailer and drop it on the ground, which landed on top of a truck. He looks at Katie and he opens its hand, reveling Katie body. Then it pinches the back of Katie's uniform and dangles her in front of its face inspecting her. Katie was trying to make the bacteria let go of her uniform by screaming repeatedly, " Let me go!" Then the monster looks at Katie with its red eyes, shrug its shoulders and let go of Katie, Katie screamed while falling down to the city street. Razor gasps, " Katie! I'm coming!" Razor made the small jet pack into full thrust trying to reach for Katie. Then with luck, Razor grabs her hand just in time, and flown to a building rooftop, far away from the green bacteria.  
Katie wrap her arms around Razors neck and hug him tightly, " Razor thank you soo much! I thought that thing would-"   
Razor was gasping for air, he yelped " K-K-Katie. Can you let loose a little bit? Please! I can't breath."   
Katie gasp, " Oh my gosh I'm sorry Razor!" She let loose of her grip around Razor's neck, but still continue to hug him. Razor look down onto the floor and suspiciously look at a puddle of water that was making ripples,   
" Katie."  
" Yeah?"  
The puddle of water started to have more ripples. Car alarms started to go off; a big thud can be heard and the sounds of crush cars.  
" Can bacteria run?"  
Katie let go of Razor and said, " No, they don't have legs, they have those little hairy things on the sides to help them move." Katie then started to see the terrible scenario in her head, she asks, " Why did you ask me can bacteria run, Razor?"   
Razor quickly scoop up Katie in his arms and started running, he turn on the jet pack, " Because that big bacteria I see is the only bacteria I know that can run, FAST!"   
" Wha?!" Katie look behind Razor and saw that the bacteria change to a big bacteria with legs and feet that was running quickly towards the two cats. Katie screamed, " Crud! That Dr. doesn't want us to have a freaking break! This sucks! Why is it after us!"  
Razor looks at the testtube he was holding, " It's because of this thing! That bacteria is like a homing missile!" Katie saw the big eye of the bacteria glow a bright red, she gasped, " Oh no! Its gonna-" The bacteria shot its laser at the two cats.  
  
  
George saw a beam of red light in the night sky, he shout, " Oh no that thing use it's laser on your partner, and dat Swat Kat chick!"  
T-Bone tightly grab the throttle tightly" Crud! That Dr. Viper he has a serious problem! This suck!" T-Bone then grab the radio trying to see if Razor was alive, " Razor! Razor! Are you all right buddy!? Can you here me? C'mon! C'mon! Respond!"  
There was static over the radio, but then it cleared up, " Hey T-Bone me and Katie is alright! Shoot it with the missiles now!"  
" Roger that buddy." T-Bone lifts his right hand, which was in pain, reaching for the yellow button. George start to think,  
George thought to himself,' Should I tell him?'  
" Launching -"  
The small cat started to sweat thinking to himself, ' It may still be Junior...But...'  
" Electric missiles-"  
Then he look out the canopy and saw the green bacteria and thought, 'But if he hits it with the missiles then its...'  
" Now!" T-Bone finger was an inch from pushing the button until George yell, " STOP! Don't shoot!"  
T-Bone lifts his finger away from the yellow button, " Why not?"  
" Don't shoot! If you do its gonna multiply! Not into twos, not into threes but twelve!" Yelled George.  
T-Bone shout, " Wha!? How did you know!"  
George lowers his head and said, " When me and my brother was at Viper's hideout me and Junior wandered around. We saw these plans on one of Vipers desks and we look at it. Junior and me thought it was a monster for Viper to use in the future. But I never thought Junior would have that chemical stuff inside of him. But, if ya fry that thing, Viper made it so that it would make twelve of those things. And if ya blow it up then its gonna become twenty-four of those things! Also if ya set it on fire its gonna really multiply! And antibiotics don't work on it also."  
" That miserable psycho! He knew that we were going to electrocute it again! I'm gonna shoot him if I ever see him!" Razor yelled over the radio.   
T-Bone and George could here Katie yelling in the background, " Ya telling me we can't shoot it or blow it up! What are we gonna do now!?"  
" Great. This is so freaking great! Now what are we gonna do?" said T-Bone.  
George was thinking for a while and then he said, " I remember on the plans, Viper couldn't get the bacteria thingy to do something right 'cause of DNA or whatever, but that thing doesn't like the cold."  
T-Bone was thinking, 'Where can we get a bomb that can make this thing turn into a Popsicle?' Then an idea pop into his head, " I got it! I gotta plan!" T-Bone talk to Razor over the radio again, " Razor, lead that sucker to the middle of the Katson River! I got to make a pit stop at MASA!"  
" What for? Unless if your gonna get-"  
" That rocket cooling stuff we use on Viper on the other Tower nine months ago."  
" That's a great idea T-Bone! But you better hurry back 'cause I don't know how long we can run from this thing! Over and out!"  
T-Bone made the jet do a U turn and head to MASA.   
  
Razor look at Katie's face, " Katie we got to go to the Katson River for a minute."  
" How? Katson River is behind us?"   
" I know but...uhh we got to make a U-Turn back!" Razor turn around facing the running bacteria, Katie cried in fear, " Are you crazy Razor! Were flying away from the bacteria not towards it!"  
Razor put more acceleration into the jet pack, " That's just what I want to do!" The small Swat Kat gain speed towards the bacteria. The bacteria and Razor was in a collision course, Katie cover her eyes and shiver in fear she prayed for dear life, " Oh please. Oh please, Oh please..." Then right before the two cats collided into the monster Razor made a steep climb and flown over the large green bacteria, Katie remover her hands from her eyes slowly and look at Razor, " We made it?" Katie gave a sigh or relief, and laugh, " We made it! Way ta go Razor! I thought we were gonna die back there."   
" It's not over yet, that things gonna chase us still! As long we don't get caught and-"   
Then unexpectedly the jet pack stop working, Razor and Katie started to fall fast to the ground; Razor was pushing the start button shouting, " Work! Work!" Then with a stroke of luck the Jet Pack start up and the two cats were flying once again, Razor check the gas meter; it was almost on empty, " If we don't run out of fuel first." Katie look behind Razor's back and notice the bacteria was running faster then it was the last time, " Razor you better step on it! That things catching up!"   
  
Feral look into the sky and saw Razor and Katie flying in the air, Felina point up, and said, "Hey! Razor got Katie away from that bacteria!"   
" But where's the bacteria? I don't see it." Steel said. A loud thud can be herd from far away, Mayor Manx shivered cowardly, " W-W-What was that F-Feral!" Then the thud start to have a quicker pace and car alarms started to set off. Feral walk into the street to see what is that noise " Is it that...it is!" Feral ran off the street yelling, " Everybody take cover! It's the bacteria running down the street!"   
All the enforcers ran off the street and into the buildings as fast as they can. Feral, Felina, Steel and Mayor Manx ran into a diner and all the cats look out the window. The closer the bacteria was coming the ground shake violently Felina pointed, " Uncle here it comes!" The bacteria's feet, which kind of represents a foot of a frog and a cat combined, was running down the street causing its feet to break into the road pavement leavening its footprint. Mayor Manxs ran up to the window squishing his face onto the glass and cried, " My street is ruined!" The monster then kick five fire hydrants, step on a couple of streetlights, kick a tank into a building, and step right on top of a couple of cars, including the mayor's limo. After the monster was gone, all of the enforcers came out of cover and look at the monster, which was still running down the street, amazed. Some with their jaws dropped   
Felina said to herself," Wow! That thing is a runner! Has flat feet though."   
Feral turned his head and look at the mayor, who was shivering in fear, " Mayor. Mayor?"  
" My...my...ugh.." The mayor started to swirl around and then he collapsed onto the ground. Steel look at Feral and ask, " Sir... Is he D-d-"  
Feral kneeled down and check the mayor's vital signs, " No, he just in shock."  
" Again? Its two times this happen!" said Felina.  
Then a cell phone started to ring a Christmas jingle, Feral went into his pocket and answer the cell phone,   
" Hello? Feral speaking."   
" Hey, Feral Its me Dr. Taylor, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but were running out of time with Miss. Briggs, she's entered into Phase three, I put in that medicine that slows it down, but we cant put too much in or it would kill her."  
Feral gave a moan, " How long do we have now? A few hours?"  
" Well... Lets just say the hands of time is not on our side right now, we approximately have about a hour until it's times up." Said Zack.  
" Alright, well get it." Feral hang up his cell phone and put it back into his pocket.  
" Since when did you have a cell phone Sir?" Ask Steel.  
" And you need to change the ringer Uncle. Christmas was months ago." Said Felina.  
Feral yelled at the two cats, " Would you two forget about the cell phone! The doctor says we got about an hour to get that antidote into his hands!"  
Steel point at the direction Razor and Katie were flying, " But Katie has it in her possession Sir. And she is in the hands of that Swat Kat."   
" Your right Steel, but that bacteria is after that antidote and maybe they do have a plan. Lets just see what they will do, and if they screw up we'll step in." Said Feral. He turns his back and talk into the radio, " Enforcers... standby."   
Felina was shock at what Feral said, she was thinking, ' Wow! For once Uncle actually wants the Swat Kats to handle it first... Is it 'cause of her?'  
  
  
" Alright we got the stuff, now we need to go to the Katson." T-Bone pilot the jet strait to the Katson River. He look behind him and George was still sitting in the back seat. "You know, you could of get off and took a cab or something." Said T-Bone. George slump on the chair and said, " I don't know, something just told me in my head to don't get off." George pause and then said, " Why are ya Swat Kats leading Junior, I mean, the bacteria into the river?"  
" 'cause this stuff can freeze a whole city block, we don't want to freeze a block, we want to freeze a bacteria. So were leading it into the river so the people wont get hurt." Said T- Bone.  
George rest his head on his hand and shook his head," Oh... I guess it's a watery grave for Junior then..."   
T-Bone knew that he was mourning over his brother, he try to be somewhat more sympathetic, " Uhh... Sorry 'bout your brother George... But we gotta do what we gotta do..."  
" Yeah I know... Hey T-Bone..."  
T- Bone was trying to focusing his attention on flying the jet and listening to George, " Yeah what?"  
" Umm...since that other cat jump out, to save that other Swat Kat chick, c-can I umm help?"  
T-Bone was laughing at what George said, " Was that a joke? What can you do? You don't even know how to fly a jet?!"  
George was serious, in fact he was very serious at what he said, ' Hell yeah! With all those videogames I played, I'm good at shooting and stuff! Plus I use ta know a guy who stole a enforcer jet and he taught me everything, but ya guys bust him and he's in the big house now. And-"  
T- Bone interrupt George, " Why would you want to take over for Razor anyway?"  
George point to himself and said, " Why?! I'm not gonna let you, he's my brother and of all the cats in dis world it's gonna be me that's gonna take him out and nobody else."   
" Hey I'm running out of fuel here, are you at the river yet!?" Razor said over the radio. T-Bone gave a response, " Yeah buddy were very close to the Katson, but how do we freeze this thing? Just throw it?"  
" If I'm right, I guess we got to make that thing swallow it and it would explode inside it's stomach, But it wont open its mouth." Said Razor.  
"Maybe we can just throw something at it so it can open its mouth?" said George. He continued, "It likes eating cars and buses, tires and cats."  
" Hey! Thanks George for the idea!" said Razor.   
" What is the plan Razor?" said T- Bone.  
" I'm gonna feed the bacteria a treat, and when it open its mouth I want you to release the package."  
T-Bone thought to himself, 'what is he gonna use to feed it? There's nothing up there'   
" Uhh... Okay Razor just don't let that thing eat you." Said T- Bone  
  
  
Razor made a steep climb up into the air, Katie and Razor are now high above the city, the vehicles look like small toys and the cats look like black ants, and small buildings look like dollhouses. Katie look at Razor and yelled over the noise cause by the rocket pack, " What are you doing? Are we a little high?"   
Razor turned around and saw the bacteria run into the cold Katson River, the monster yelled in pain but then continued to run through the water, when it was under Razor and Katie it was jumping up and down trying to reach for the two cats. Which cause the water in the Katson River to make big waves the size of trucks. Katie point at the monster and laughs, " Ha ha it can't get us Razor see ha!"   
Razor reach into his pocket and took out the antidote, " Katie can you hold this please?"  
She took the antidote from Razor and ask, " How come I have to hold it?"  
" Because I'm gonna let it eat you."  
" WHAT! You must be-"   
Razor toss Katie aside, she started to fall down strait to the monster mouth she start to scream, Razor turn strait down and went after Katie he said to himself, "I hope this trick works well with me like T-Bone!"   
  
T- Bone look at the canopy and saw the green bacteria in the middle of the Katson river, he then warned George, " Hey! Were right under that thing and its mouth is opening, get ready."  
" Ok...Everything seems a-ok." George looks at the monitor and saw the dark choppy water that was underneath the Turbokat; he then saw the bacteria underneath, opening its wide mouth.  
" Alright T-Bone everything on the monitor now, I'm getting the monster's mouth on target! And It's loc-"  
The jet started to violently shake, George didn't know what was happening he yell, " What's going on!? I was going to get it lock on target! Make the jet still!"  
" Theirs a strong wind current that's making the jet shake." The control started to shake causing T-Bone to use his right hand on accident, which cause great pain, " Ow! Why me!?" He uses his left hand once again tying to control the jet, which was hard to do because he barely uses his left, he repeat to himself, " I can do this, I can do this." Then the violent shaking stop and the jet was once again still, " Alright! Get the target on lock!"  
George look at the monitor once again, " Target aimed and... lock!" The dark haired cat was reaching for the button, beads of sweat was coming from his face.  
' Ok this is it.... See ya later bro...'  
George pushes the button to release the super rocket cooling. Falling towards the mouth of the big green bacteria.  
  
  
Katie was falling at a fast rate towards the green monster; she was going feet first straight towards the monster's mouth, She sees Razor flying towards her trying to reach for her. Under her, the monster saw Katie flying towards it's disfigured face. Closer and closer, she was getting to the monster mouth, which stretched it jaws showing its countless sharp teeth. Then just before Katie fell into the monsters mouth Razor caught her from underneath, once again in his arms. Katie then scream franticly at Razor, " Why did you do that for? I almost got killed!" Ignoring Katie, he quickly made the pack go into full blast and made himself and Katie far away from the area where the bacteria was at. The monster was too slow to figure out that Razor save Katie from falling into his mouth and instead the rocket-cooling fall right into its mouth and the bacteria mechanically swallow it. -First the bacteria's legs started to turn to ice, then its torso started to turn to ice, then the bacteria turned into a big ice sculpture, standing in the choppy water of the Katson River. Then it shattered into tiny little pieces into the Katson River, like a broken mirror.  
Katie look behind Razor and saw the monster shatter into tiny bits, she look at Razor and laugh with joy, " Yippee! We did it!"   
" Bingo!" Cheered Razor.   
  
" Alright! That thing is history!" said T-Bone, " You did a pretty good job George."  
George put on a sad smile and said, " Yeah, whatever. Hey c-can I get off now, I-I gotta sit down on land."  
T-Bone said to George, " Sure thing, right after we pick up Razor and that girl."   
  
Razor was explaining to Katie why he threw her to that bacteria. She gave a sigh of relief and said," So you didn't want to kill me after all, you just wanted to trick that bacteria thingy so it can open its mouth and that stuff can fall inside its mouth." Said Katie.  
Razor laughs " Uh huh, I wasn't gonna feed you to that monster for real." Katie then look at the bright full moon and said, " You know what, this wasn't the worst day ever after all, we almost save the day and we got the antidote...and I did get to fly 'round town. And your jet pack didn't ran out of fuel yet." All of a sudden, Razor and Katie heard that dreaded beeping sound, the two look at each other with worried faces,   
" Katie can you swim?" ask Razor.  
" Well I'm no expert...can you?" said Katie.  
Razor though for a while and said, " Well I never dive into a river this high before..." Then the gas meter flashes no fuel repeatedly, both cats said together, " Aw crud..."   
Then Razor and Katie fall from the sky and dive right into the Katson River.  
  
In Katie's mind, she heard Felina's voice saying, " Katiez...Katie...Wake up!" Katie opens his eyes and saw Felina, Feral, T-Bone, Razor, Steele, and George. Katie look at Feral with a weak smile and said, " Feral...I didn't know you had a twin brother." Worried, Feral flash two fingers and said, " Katie how many fingers am I holding?" Katie sat up, look at Feral's fingers carefully, and gave a weak smile, " Am I out of the Matrix yet?"  
" She's A-ok." Said Felina. Katie then put her hand in her pocket and pulled out a test tube filled with a red substance, " Is this what everyone was lookin' for?"   
" The Antidote!" T-Bone and Razor both said. Steele look at Feral and ask, " Sir...Um how much time do we have now?" Feral look at his wristwatch and gasped, " We only have less then a half and hour! By the time we get to the hospital I'll be too late."  
T-Bone then snatches the test tube from Katie's hand, he then ran to the Turbokat followed by Razor. Fear roared, " Where do you think you two are going with that!"  
" We can get their faster Feral!" said T-Bone. Katie did a front flip and landed on her feet, she then ran after the Swat Kats shouting, " Hey! Wait for me I'm coming with ya guys too!" She was followed by Feral yelling, " Katie where do you think you're going?!"  
T-Bone jump into his seat and turn on the Turbokat, Razor jump in his usual seat, then Katie jump in the back with Razor, she shouted at Feral, " I gotta go back for Miss. Briggs commander, I'm still her bodyguard!" Then with a blink of an eye the Turbokat was up in the air heading for the hospital.  
" Well there gone...Now what are we gonna do uncle?" said Felina.  
" I don't know...something isn't right." Feral said. He then was thinking; if Dr.Viper could make that vaccine activate at a specific temperature or time, he could be lying about putting something in that other cat's vaccine!  
Feral started to walk fast to find George, Felina who was following Feral, asks, " Uncle where are we going?"  
" We gotta get that cat to the Biochemical Labs, Viper may did something to his vaccine too! Where did that guy ran to?!"  
  
George, who running far away from Feral and Felina, thought to himself, why I was around the commander and all those enforcers? I better get outta here before they start ta notice me. George started to run down the street until he collide into Ann, causing the two cats to fall on the street, Buster who was holding a camera said, " Annie are ya ok!? Man! We shoulda went home." Ann yelled at George," Ow! Watch where you're going, geez! A-ATCHOO!" George stand up and help Ann up on her feat, " What are ya doing out here aren't ya sick?!"  
Ann sniffed her nose and said, " I got to get the news for tonight, well today since its after twelve, where do you think you are going?"  
" I-I gotta get outta here before they get me that's where I'm going!" said George. Then he felt someone holding his arms tightly and George heard the dreaded clicking sound of closing handcuffs.  
" You're comin' with me!" Feral said. He dragged George to an empty enforcer vehicle, threw him in the backseat, and closed the door. George knocked on the backseat window with the handcuffs around his wrist yelling, " Where ya guys are taking me!?"  
Feral entered in the driver side of the car and start up the engine, " Were taking you to the Biochemical Labs." Then Feral drove down the street headed to the labs.  
" Well, I guess I can't get a comment from Commander Feral tonight. Buster lets just start taping now." Said Ann.  
Buster was fiddling with his camera until he remember what Feral said, " Annie, didn't, like, Commander Feral said he was goin' to, like, that Biochemical labs or somethin'?"   
Ann snapped her fingers and said, " Yeah! And its not that far in walking distance! C'mon Buster were going to the MKC Biochemical Labs!" Ann started to walk down the street followed by Buster, who was complaining, " C'mon Annie! Your sick and your only in your robe still! And we walk seven blocks, and they were all big! Please Annie?" Ann ignored what Buster was saying and continued to walk, " C'mon, Buster you're my replacement until Johnny heals from his broken toe. So suck it up and let's get goin'." Buster closed his eyes and shakes his head, " Aw man, why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut." Buster surrendered and quietly walked with Ann.  
  
Callie and Little Callie was running in a wide endless hallway, the thing they were running from was a dark shadow. Everything that the shadow touch would turn black and deteriorate, leaving a bottomless pit, Callie and Little Callie knew that if they touch that shadow something bad would happen. Little Callie, who was ahead of Callie on account that Callie was wearing shoes with heels, was running as fast as she can with her skinny legs, but then she tripped on her shoelace and fell hard on the marble floor, Little Callie reach out her small hand and yelled, " Callie help!" Callie stopped and quickly turned around, pick up the small kitten, and carried her, running away from the dark shadow. Callie then immediately stop, because the dark Shadow was in front of the two Callies, Callie shout, " Crud! Its in the front of us!" She did a 360 to look for a safer way to run from the shadow; the whole area was gone except for the solid ground that Callie was standing on. But that area that Callie was being engulfed slowly by the shadow, " Oh no! There's no place anywhere to run to from this thing!" Said Callie. Little Callie then look at her older self with watery eyes and said, " Callie please don't let go. Please I'm scared." Callie tightly holds her younger self, holding her head for support, Callie said to the crying kitten, " No. I'm not going to ever let you go." Anticipating this would calm Little Callie down. With no ideas left, and no place safe to hide or to run away, the only thing the two cats could do was to scream, " HELP!"  
  
At MKC Memorial hospital rooftop, the Turbokat landed on top the rooftop. When the canopy sided back T-Bone was the first to jump out followed by Razor and Katie. T-Bone ran to the stairway door and opened it also followed by Razor and Katie.   
Downstairs Zack was pacing back and forth around Callie's door waiting for somebody or anybody to bring the cure to save Callie. Then he saw the Swat Kats and Katie running down the hall with the test-tube with the green liquid inside. Katie cheered, " We got it Doc! We got the cure!" Zack was relieved when he saw the Swat Kats with the antidote but then he just remembered the bright yellow caution sing that was on the floor that said 'CAUTION WET FLOOR' Zack warned the three cats, " Hey! Slow down the floor is wet! You guys are gonna slip!" Katie stopped to slow down, but with the floor being wet, and the fact that she is clumsy; Katie slipped and slide on the wet floor knocking Razor down along with T-Bone, who let the Test tube fly right out of his hand flying into the air. T-Bone, Razor, Zack, and Katie were staring at the tube fly across the hallway. All the cats was suspecting a glass breaking so they close their eyes shut so to not to see the tube crack onto the floor. However, there was no sound of glass breaking or for that anything breaking. T-Bone, Razor and Katie open their eyes and saw Sally holding the test tube in her hand. She walked up to the doctor and ask, " Uhh, Excuse me Doctor Taylor, but uhh, this was flying in the air and I caught it. I think you want this thing." Sally gave the test tube into the doctor's hand. T-Bone, who was dazed, was the first one to stand up, followed by Razor who helped Katie up to her feet. Katie rubbed her arm to try to sooth the pain but it didn't work as well as she thought. She looks at the Swat Kats and put on a half smile, " Um. Sorry I slipped and cause all you guys to fall with, I am kinda klutzy."  
" That's all right, good thing Callie's sister caught it." Said Razor.  
" Yeah sure. But your never walking behind me ever again that's for sure." Assured T-Bone. Katie was about to say something to T-Bone but she notice that Zack was gone, " Hey, where did the doc go?" Sally pointed to Callie's room door while looking at Katie, " He went inside to inject that stuff inside Callie." Zack walk out of Callie's room, and showed the now empty test tube, " I injected the antidote while you guys were talking. And it look like you guys made it just in the nick of time too."  
" Alright!" all the cats shout with joy. . However Zack shook his head, " But..."  
" But what?" Razor asked Zack. T-Bone, Razor, Katie, and Sally looked at Zack waiting to continue; they all knew it would not be good news they wanted to hear. Zack cleared his throat and stated, " But even though you guys got the antidote in time, Miss. Briggs entered in phase three a few hours ago. Now the antidote has a fifty fifty chance of working or not."  
A tired T-Bone leaned on a adjacent wall on his back holding his arm, which didn't hurt as much as it did before but it still hurt, " Now what do we have to do?"   
" Now all we got to do is to just sit and wait and see what happens." Zack look closely at T-Bone's right shoulder and gasp, " Hey! You're wounded! Why haven't I seen it before?" Zack grabbed T-Bones left hand literally dragging T-Bone to his office to patch him up. T-Bone, trying to make Zack let go of his hand tried to move but it was in van, so T-Bone surrendered to the doctor  
  
Few minutes later T-Bone walked out of Zack's office with a bandage tied around his arm. Katie and Razor look at T-Bone who was annoyed," The Doc said I have to keep this stupid thing on until it heals."  
" Oh..." Razor yawed and continued, " Well I guess that's the doctor's orders."   
Katie rubbed her heavy eyes and yawned, " Ya guys must be exhausted. I guess ya two are goin' back home now huh?"  
Razor yawned once again," Yeah the doctor is right, there's nothing to do but wait."   
Katie put her hands behind her back and smiled, " It was nice meeting ya Swat Kats in person for the first time, and thanks for helping us out."  
T-Bone was slowly walking, because he was getting tired, toward the stairway doors. He turned his head toward Razor and shouted," C'mon, Razor lets go so I wont sleep while flying the Turbokat...again."  
" Alright! Se ya later!" Razor ran to catch up with his partner, and then the Swat Kats were gone. Katie and Sally was the only cats left in the hallway. Sally twiddled her fingers and looked at Katie, " Excuse me, but do you think that Callie's gonna-"  
" Hey kid don't think like that, like my dad says, If you think bad stuff is gonna happen then its gonna happen, well I think that's what he said, or was it somethin' else?"  
Sally eyes brighten and for the first time she smiled, " Your right I guess. I'm just going back to the waiting room to look at TV now. Good night." Sally turned around and walked towards the waiting room.   
Katie who was exhausted waked into Callie room and slumped right into the chair, " Hiya Miss. Briggs, I'm just here so I can continue my job. After all I am still ya bodyguard until..." Katie eyes started to close on its own slowly, " Until this...thing is...all...over." Then Katie fell asleep.  
  
  
Callie thought, Whoa, What happened? Am I lying in a bed again? Everything that Callie saw was so dark, but in Callie's mind, she knew that she was awake but she had to concentrate to open her eyes. Using the energy that she had left she open, her eyes but the bright light that was coming from the window, or she think that's is window blinded her. Ow! Why is it so bright? Is it the daytime? She thought. Callie squinted her eyes and looked around the room and saw two chairs, a closet, what she believed is a door to the bathroom, two nightstands and a orange haired girl with a pink blanket raped around her body. She then looks strait at the ceiling, which had little holes in it, and she started to think, how long was she asleep and where's Little Callie? Callie said to herself quietly, " I got to get out of this bed." She pulled the covers off her and she notice she was not wearing her work clothes but a white gown with light blue polka dots. She was about to jump out of bed until some round stickers with wire attached to the side of her head. Therefore, she grabbed the wires and pulled them off which caused the machines to make a continuous beeping sound that would not stop. Katie who was sound asleep heard the noise, jumped up, and saw Callie, desperately trying to take the white stickers off her head. Without thinking, Katie ran out of the room and came back with Zack shouting happily, " See! See! She's awake!" Zack quickly walked up to Callie and helped her take off the stickers. After that, he holds Callie's head straight and flashed a small light into her eyes, Callie franticly shouted, " HEY! What are you doing! What day is it!? Where's Little Callie?! Why am I here!? WHAT'S GOING ON!"   
Zack saw Callie's eyes dilate, which was a sign that she was alive. He put the small flashlight pen into his pocket," Miss. Briggs, you were poisoned yesterday by Dr. Viper are you alright?"   
Callie was about to say something until she heard her sister's voice, " Hey, why is everyone yelling for?" Sally walk into Callie's room and saw her big sister sitting on the side of her bed. Nearly in tears Sally ran up to Callie and hug her tight around her waist, " Sis! You're alive! You're alive! I'm so glad! I thought that I'd never see you alive again!"   
" Miss. Briggs are you felling ok?" Said Zack. Callie was starting to fell nauseated, very nauseated, she yelled, " No! I fell like I'm...I'm gonna puke! Lego of me Sally!" Sally quickly let go of Callie. Callie ran into the bathroom and slams the door shut.  
" Hey Doc. I thought that you said that she was cured when you inject the antidote." Ask Katie.  
Zack scratched his head and said, " I forgot to tell you that when you cure the poison, the small side effects will be nausea and regurgitation."  
" Oh my, for how long Dr?" Said Sally with concern.  
" Well for about two days." Zack look around and Katie disappeared out of sight. " Where did that girl go?"  
Katie quickly walked out of the main entrance doors and walked down the street with her pocketbook in her hand. With no one to talk to she talked to her pocketbook instead, she knew that pocketbooks cant talk back, but she had a habit of talking to non-living objects. Quietly she said to the pocketbook," I almost forgot you poor pocketbook. I think they can take over from here I'm not needed anymore. I can't wait to tell Dad and my brothers what a wonderful time I had yesterday." Katie walked down the Subway stairs until she lost her step and slipped on the floor. On the floor bruised Katie said to her pocketbook, " This is one of the reasons why I hate the subway."   
  
Three Days Later  
NOTE: If your sick of reading or just want to take a break then you could, but do you want to know what happen three days later? Well this is what happened with some of the characters in the story! Enjoy! Oh, I hope this doesn't suck.  
  
  
Ann Gora was laying on a dark green couch bundled up with blankets holding a box of tissues, on the floor was balls of rolled up tissues that was used. She thought to herself, I could of just got up and throw these tissues away, but the trash bin feels like its so far away. Ann was watching TV until her cordless phone started to pulse. Ann mumbled some words, pick up the phone, and said, "Hello Annie Speaking. ATCHOO!"  
" Hey Annie long time no see!"   
Ann pulled out another tissue and blow her nose, " Hi Johnny, how is your toe?"  
" Its healing good, I'll be coming back the same day you will return for work Hey you know Brittany McNeil from downstairs?"  
Ann sniff her nose and said," Yeah, why? She's taking my place?"  
" Yeah! And this is her first time on TV live!"  
Ann grabbed her remote and change the channel, "I got to see this!" When Ann changes it to the channel she worked for she saw a blond shekat with big pink eyes* and tan colored fur, she looks confused and scared. Ann heard Buster's voice whispered in the background, " Betty were on the air."   
" Oh CRUD! Umm.. Hello! My name I think is Brittany McNeil, replacement for Ann Gora until she comes back. And this is Kats Eye N-News!"   
A few seconds went buy, Buster whispers back again to Brittany, "Brittany keep going were not done yet!" Brittany started to draw beads of sweat around her forehead she tightly grabbed the microphone and continued, " Ok umm today D-Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs was omitted out of the hospital yesterday night. Her doctor, Dr. T-Taylor said that she gained one hundred pounds, I MEAN one hundred percent of her memory back and she isn't sick anymore. She will be back to work on Monday Ummm oh! Also, Mayor Manx is out of shock. In addition, on account that the roads were damage... really damage by the bacteria that attack the city three days ago that left its foot mark onto the road, destroyed some street lights and trash some enforcer vehicles the mayor raised taxes by five percent. Also, Dr. Viper has not been or seen in Mega Kat City after the big bacteria appeared. Oh and I forgot to mention but some cat was omitted into MKC Biochemical labs on the night of the big bacteria attack, the scare was that the Commander Feral thought that he had some disease that will cause something but there wasn't but they gave him a lot of shots. Well I think that's all and I'm Ann Gora...OH NO! I forgot my name again, I mean Brittany McNeil. And that was all!" Brittany stands there waiting for Buster to signal her that they're off the air, but nothing happened. Buster yelled, " Hey! How do you shut off this thing? Damn stupid new camera why didn't they let us use my old one!?"  
" Buster cut it off! I think they can here you, I mean me, I mean us!" Cried Brittany.  
" I can't Brittany! The off button is missing!" yelled Buster.  
Brittany was looking around scared then she burst out crying, " Waaaahhhhhh! WE CANT GET OFF THE AIR! NOW WHAT DO WE DO!?"  
" Stupid freakin' camera! You made my girlfriend cry! Watch out Brittany I'm uhh... I'm gonna smash it!" Buster put the camera on the floor; now Ann can see Brittany's black pumps and Buster's green sneakers. Buster shouted, " You stupid camera be prepared to die!" Buster hit the camera with a blunt object; the image on the TV went blank.   
Ann stared at the TV with surprise, " Wow! They did the old missing-off button-trick on poor Buster and Brittany."  
Over the phone, Ann could here Johnny eating something crunchy like popcorn. With his mouth full he spoke," They did better then us! Remember Annie when they did that trick on us."   
" How could I forget, we started freaking out for about twenty minutes until we threw the camera into the Katson River. At least they gave some sympathy this time on Buster and Brittany by putting them on the afternoon slot." Ann said, She sneezed again and pulled another tissue out of the box.  
" Speakin' of Katson River, what ever happen to those two goofballs on TV I saw last night?"  
Ann blew her nose into the tissue and tosses it on the floor. She continued to talk to Johnny, " I don't have a clue about the large cat, but I saw Commander Feral toss the small one into a car and drove off in MKC Labs. When I got there, they found out nothing was inside him but they gave that cat many shots in the arm, stomach, and legs. After that they send him to jail in the Enforcer headquarters."  
" Oh." Said Johnny.   
Ann sneezed again and pulled out another tissue, " I wonder what happened to that larger cat. And for some wired reason I fell somewhat sorry for that small cat. I don't know why, he took me out of my apartment, put me on top of those towers, which made me sick. But it was nice of him that he gave me that tissue." Ann sneezed once again and she went to grab a tissue but the box was empty, " Oh no I'm out, sorry Johnny but I got to go. Have to go to the store all out of tissues. Bye Johnny and hope your toe heals fast, we got some work to do!"  
Johnny laugh over the phone, " Wow can't wait for that. Well bye Annie, see ya later. And get well." Johnny hanged up the phone.   
Ann hanged up the cordless phone and lazily tossed it on the other end of the couch. She grabbed her green coat and walk out of her apartment headed to the store to buy a new box of tissues.  
  
  
  
" What the heck was that all about?" Callie said. She was sitting in the middle of her queen size bed just watching what took place on the Afternoon news in her pink robe. In the corner of her room, there were flowers and get-well balloons from family members, friends, and co-workers. While she was watching television, she heard her doorbell ring, she was about to get up to answer it, but she heard the footsteps of her sister running toward the door, and opens it.  
" Hello? Yes, this is the Briggs residence. Sign here? Thank you very much sir." Sally said to the mail carrier. Callie heard Sally close the door and Sally shouted, " Callie you got more stuff from the mail!" Sally walk into Callie's room and gave her more get-well balloons, flowers, and cards.  
Callie laughed with surprise, " Wow! I keep getting stuff nonstop! Soon we have to put some of these things inside your room."  
Callie was going on about the gifts she got, but Sally was lost in her thoughts,   
'It's good that Callie didn't past away. I can't think what would of happen if she died...I don't want to even want to think what would of happen. It was horrible when I went to Mommy and Daddy's funeral, even though they never found them at sea. But having to see Callie in that coffin, with her eyes closed. It...It would have been-'  
" Hey Sally! Are you listening to me?" Callie snapped Sallie out of her deep thought.   
" Huh? Oh I'm sorry Callie." Sally laugh apologetically, " I was just thinking of something...Uh...Yeah...Oh! I have to get my homework done before I go back to school tonight!" Sally quickly walked out of Callie's room.  
Callie gathered all the gifts she got from the mail. Callie stands there for a while thinking what she should do next. With nothing to do, Callie slide the balcony doors and walked outside.   
The balcony was a small rectangular shape, it was big enough to fit two folding chairs but Callie only bought one, the type that you can lay your body across, There was also a small black plastic table to put her drink onto. Callie lay on the folding chair on her backside. This was usually where she would think.   
'Sally must have been thinking about Mom and Dad again. She always space out every time she does that.'  
Callie look at the buildings across from her, unlike the building she was living in they didn't have balconies, just window. Callie could also see City hall from where she lives, probably because she lives on the thirtieth floor, which was the top floor. Callie was enjoying the scenery until she thought,  
'I wonder when I was unconscious I started to think about my biological family? I haven't thought about them much since they passed away.'   
Then a gust of cold wind blew across Callie, moving her blond hair softly, and making Callie shiver, " Cold wind? Not in this kind of weather its perfect." She then continued to think,  
' I'm so glad I am out of the hospital, I stuck my head into the toilet bowl so many times, ugh, I'm glad that's all over. I wonder what would of happen if Little Callie wasn't there with me when I was in that comma, too bad she was just a figment of my imagination. But I think that she was just the little voice that inside my head helping me out through the years. Not that crazy kind of voice, like that guy in that movie who killed that shekat in the shower who kept hearing his mother's voice. I think it was my conscience.'  
Callie then heard her sister yell inside the apartment, "Sis! Can you help me figure out this algebra problem?! It's too confusing and you're very good at math."  
" OK I'm coming." Callie got off the folding chair and walk off the balcony, and then she closed the door behind her. Where Callie was lying at, a big blue water balloon dropped right on the folding chair and burst into pieces. On the rooftop were two boy kittens look over and saw their broken water balloon,  
" Wow! I'd thought it woulda hit that blond haired lady Tommy!" said the boy kitten.  
" You totally missed Timmy you owe me a dollar!" Said Tommy  
" Aw man!" Timmy went into his pants pocket and took out a dollar bill. Tommy snatches it away from him.   
" You think we can hit that brown haired girl next time she gets on the balcony?" said Timmy  
" Heck yah!" Both kittens gave each other a high five.  
  
  
At Dr. Viper's lab, Dr. Viper was laying on a ragged old couch reading a yellow book, which was titled: How to Take Over A City For Dummies. Angrily Dr. Viper tosses the book and it hit the wall, then he yelled, " I'm NEVER going to buy another thing off of Ebay again!"** Dr. Viper got up from the couch and took out a marble notebook marked: My plans for taking over the city, turning it into a swamp, and destroying the Swat Kats too. He opened it and went through journal flipping the pages,   
" Hmm...Flood the city...nope didn't work...make a large bacteria...nope didn't work TWICE.... make a alliance....NO! I remember what happened the last time...hmmm...hmm here goes one!" The mutated green cat torn the page and read it silently to himself, then he shouted out loud out and started to dance happily by himself, " This is a great plan! I can't believe I made it up!" Dr. Viper ran into his work office and shut the door. Once again working on his plan to take over Mega Kat City.  
  
  
At the Mega Kat Cemetery, George, who was wearing a pair of kaki pants, a white T-shirt, a navy blue baseball cap and a denim jacket walked up to a tombstone, he read out loud the words that was etched in the tombstone:   
Lennie Ryan Jr.   
Born: January 22, Died March 27.   
May he rest in pieces.  
" May he rest in pieces?! What the hell! They mistake peace for pieces! " George was furious at what was put on his brother's tombstone but he just forgot about it, " Well it is kinda true I did blow ya up Junior." George knelled in front of Junior's tombstone and saw that a bouquet of flowers was leaning onto the tombstone, " I guess Pepper came and gave you these Junior." George was thinking of something to say to his brother until he thought of something, " Oh I forgot! You thought I was suppose to be in jail well I'll tell you the story." George cleared his throat and started his story,   
"When I was at that stupid biochemical labs place downtown, there were these geek scientist that draw out my blood and check to see if I had that thing. You know what change you into that bacteria. Well Viper wasn't thinking of me because he just put the vaccine inside of me and that's it. But they said that they were gonna get rid of the vaccine stuff that was inside my body anyway just in case. So, they took about a thousand shots in my arm, leg and stomach. I felt like a pincushion for a whole day. After the fun was over, Commander Feral threw me in jail for some charges like umm attempted murder, kidnapping, hijacking, reckless use of a vehicle, and some other stuff. When I was in jail some old geezer, I think he was a guard, open my cell door and said I was clear of all charges! What do ya think I did Junior when I heard that? I ran like a bat out of hell out of there! I knew it was Pepper who hacked into the enforcer's main computer and erased all the charges, and got me out of jail. I gotta thank her when I see her. And so I'm hear that was it."  
George then patted the top of the tombstone, " But Junior, in that cell I wish you were there with me. Even though we would have been in jail, like the time we robbed that bank and the Swat Kats kicked our tails and Pepper had to hack into the computer to get us out for the first time. At least I woulda know that you were safe. That fat Swat Kat said to me up there in that plane it wasn't nobody's fault that you turned out the way you did, but I am to blame. I shouldn't never made you go with me to get hired by Viper. And I'll never forgive myself for doing that... But will you forgive me?" George stands up, went into his coat pocket, and pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on. He then looks around suspiciously and turned around walking towards the main exit, " Well, See ya Junior, and say hi to Pop when ya see him." The small cat walked out of the Cemetery and made himself lost in the streets of Mega Kat City.  
  
  
In the garage, Chance was practicing writing with his left hand on a sheet of lined paper. For two days, he was writing with his left. The first day his handwriting was horrible but he started to notice that his handwriting on his left was getting better. His right arm didn't hurt anymore and it was healing great. While Chance was messing around writing with his left, Jake climbed up the ladder and wipes his hands on his work clothes, " I finally finish fixing the canopy. I saw the holes where the bullet went thought and exit out of." Jake walks to Chance and saw the piece of paper Chance was writing on, surprise at the improvements Chance did, Jake said, " Hey Chance your getting good at it. Maybe your gonna become ambidextrous."  
" Ambi-what? What does that mean?" Chance asks.  
" It means that you write with both hands and can do task not only with your left but you're right too."  
"Oh...cool."   
The phone ranged and Chance picked it up, " Hello? Jake's and Chance's Auto Garage, one of the best auto mechanics in Mega Kat City, this is Chance Furlong how may I can help you." There was a long pause.  
" Uh huh...your car won't start...you even look under the hood...ok...ok we'll look at it...what's your address?" Chance grabbed a slip of paper and a pen and wrote down the address, " Ok...we'll be there in about a hour ok. Bye." Chance hanged up the phone, grabbed the tow truck keys, put on his red cap and said with enthusiasm, "C'mon Jake we got a damsel in distress."  
Jake grabbed his red cap and said, "Another customer to tend to huh."   
" Yep and it sounds like her car really needs repair." Chance open the driver side of the tow truck, he was about to climb in but then Jake shouted, " Chance!"  
Half of Chance's body was inside the truck when Jake stopped him, " What?"  
" I know your right hand is healing, and your left hand is getting stronger, but I think I should drive. Just to be safe."  
Chance tosses the keys over to Jake, "Ok."   
Jake and Chance switch seats and entered inside the truck. Jake put the keys into the ignition and the truck's engine came to life. Chance sat back put his hands behind his back and relaxed while Jake was driving to their destination.  
  
  
Wearing her purple high top sneakers, blue jeans, her loose purple tee shirt marked with a yellow number one, and still have the bandage tied around her tail, she was sitting on the stoop waiting for the auto mechanics to arrive. The sky around this time was a mix of emerald green and gold. She was looking at her unnamed brand car, which was missing a hubcap, a window that can't move up or down and all in all the car won't even start. She was thinking what to tell the mechanics what type of car it was which was impossible, because the car manual is only in German and Japanese. Katie then said into her cordless phone.   
" Stupid car. I wish I had some more money so I can buy a nice one. I don't even know why I even kept it."  
"Because you are a idiot." The male voice said slyly. The male voice then started to sing; I got an idiot for a little sister.   
" You're the idiot Iggy!" Katie yelled over the phone, " At least I don't have a loser band."  
" Me and Cody are not a loser band. Our band rules! At least I'm not a klutz. KLUTZY KATIE!"  
There was a long pause over the phone coolly Katie said, " Iggy, I'm gonna hang up."  
Iggy then pleaded, " NO! Please! I got nobody to talk to! I'M LONELY! Cody won't talk to me, 'cause he says I'm annoying, Reese won't talk to me, 'cause he says I'm a moron, and if I hear 'bout dad's lame fishing story one more time I'm gonna go insane!"  
" Ok...alright calm down...lets just change the subject." Said Katie.  
Iggy thought for a while and said, " Hey did Feral, like, fired you or something?"  
" Nope. I think it was because it wouldn't be any way that I couldn't found out that the microphone was poisoned. And plus I did a pretty good job getting that antidote."  
" Uh no Katie it was the Swat Kats that got the antidote." Iggy corrected.  
" Ok, ok it was the Enforcers and the Swat Kats. But the coolest was when Razor saved me at the last minute! And I flew around the city with him and I even fall in the Katson River with him too and I passed out."  
Iggy then burst out laughing and said, " You got a crush on Razor! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
Katie blushed when Iggy said that, embarrassed Katie laugh, " No I don't! I-I just think it was nice of him to save me and stuff."  
" Uh...yeah...sure Katie...so those repair men came yet?" ask Iggy. Katie stands up and look down the street she could see a gray tow truck heading down the street. Katie then said to Iggy, " Hey Iggy I gotta go the mechanics are coming."  
" Alright bye Katie." Said Iggy  
" Hey, Cody will talk to you soon, I mean he's your twin brother and Reese will talk to you eventually, he always talks to us almost everyday. Its like some code for older brothers or something." Katie assured.   
" Yeah your right...oh I forgot to mention."  
Curious Katie asked, " What?"  
Iggy then singed; Katie and Razor sittin' in a tree, K-I-S...um...K-I...umm KISSING hahahahaha!"  
" Bye Iggy!" Katie cut the phone off, " I don't know why I talk to him sometimes."  
  
"Hey Jake are we almost there yet?" Said Chance, "I told you to take the short cut, but no you took the main road."   
" I didn't want to go through that bumpy road, anyway were here." Said Jake. Jake softly stop and parked the Tow Truck and jumped out, along by Chance. Katie then walked up to the large cat, " Excuse me but is ya name Chance?"  
" Yep, you must be Katie." Said Chance. He then introduces his friend, " Katie this is Jake Clawson."  
" Uhh...Hello." Shyly Jake responded.  
  
After Katie showed the problem to her car, Chance and Jake diagnosed what was the problem,   
" I think something's wrong with the engine, and why does parts inside the car is rapped with tape?" said Chance.  
" Uhh...it wasn't like that when I bought it really." Exclaimed Katie. "I just fix everything with ducktape."  
" We can bring it back to the garage and try to fix it." Jake said, " Then you can pick it up when were done."   
Jake climbed inside the tow truck and started the engine. He put the truck in reverse so the hook in the back can connect to the front bumper on Katie's car. While Jake was backing up the tow truck he was lost in a deep thought,  
'Wow, I can't believe I'm going to fix her car. Katie's car! This is so cool I can see her more often now!'  
" Hey Jake, you backing up a little too fast. Slow down." Warn Chance.  
Jake smiled and thought, 'and when we finish fixing her car she's gonna notice me and...and...and-'  
" Jake your gonna hit her-"  
Jake then hit the front of her car causing the front window to shatter, the front wheel to fall off, and a large dent in the grill. The tow truck was not severly damaged. Jake jumps out the car and look at the damage that he cause to Katie's car.   
" Uhh...oops." Jake said."  
" Buddy are you alright?"   
Jake scratch his head under his hat and said, " I think I'm alright."   
Katie march up to Jake and screeched, "You practically made the car worse then it was before!"   
Repeatedly Jake was pleading, " I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"   
" Sorry my tail! I'm gonna-"   
Quickly Jake shouted, " I'll make a uhh ninety percent discount for you! And all the damage that I cause will not cost a thing to you!"   
" What! Well uhh, ok... But I want money back." Exclaimed Katie.  
" What do you mean money-" Chance shouted.   
" Ok...You'll get seven hundred dollars back once were done fixing the car." Jake gave out his hand and Katie shook it finalizing the deal.  
" Deal?" Jake smiled.  
" Deal!" Katie affirmed.  
  
  
The End  
  
  
That was it...well no I got a question to ask you, do you think I should continue with this story, write different stories using the same characters, or end it as it is? You decide! Because if this story sucks, I'm not going to continue it. But if everyone likes it then I'll continue. Oh yeah this was THE FIRST FANFIC I EVER FINISH! :)  
* Ok... there isn't no pink eyes in the Swat Kats show, but give me a break I was running out of eye colors.  
** I don't own Ebay. Ebay is own by some other company.  
  
  
Jerseygirl.   
Note: I apolagies for this chapter for being so long.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
